Love
by ilive2write
Summary: The new directions has a new member and Quinn begins to wonder just how much Rachel really loved her to begin with. Sequel to Hate.
1. Kitty Kat

**A/N Ok! I have gotten a lot of feedback about this girl, and I feel like I should throw you a metaphorical bone. As per request, the first chapter of the sequel to Hate. I love hearing from you guys, and I would love to hear your opinions of Kat. I love hearing from you guys so much, and if you have any requests of things you would like to happen in my story, let me know and I will do my best to incorporate them! Big shout out to Specks52 who has helped me along in this process. I hope you enjoy! I do not own Glee, and nobody owns Rachel Berry…**

**Enjoy**

Quinn's Point of View

Ok… I'm not gonna lie, I'm feeling kinda pissed.

The last thing I need after having just spent an incredible night with Rachel was to see her in the arms of another girl.

The mystery girl irked me… maybe it was the fact that she was an almost polar opposite of Rachel, or maybe it was because of how close they seemed, but I don't like her.

All in all? Her appearance is definitely rocker chick… She has fire engine red hair and it was strait, hanging down to her shoulders. She was thin, and tall, and as much as I didn't want to admit it… she was pretty attractive.

And I hated her for it.

I watched as she finally set MY GIRLFRIEND down and Rach, apparently forgetting anyone else was around, said, "Kitty Kat! What are you doing here?"

I really didn't like this…

"Rae-Rae, Dad got a gig at the local studio, so we moved. You know I couldn't stand to miss out on a chance to hear you perform, I'm here to join the glee club! I missed you so much, Rae. We really need to talk about what happened."

Ok, that was enough.

I went up behind MY GIRLFRIEND, and hugged her around the waist and rested my chin on her shoulder, saying, "Rach, who's this?"

She froze, having obviously forgotten all about me and then ducked out of my arms and looked between me and she-who-must-not-be-named.

"This is Kat, Kat Warner. Kat, this is—uhh… this is… QUINN, this is Quinn!"

I would have made some snarky remark to the rocker, but Mr. Shue chose that moment to walk in the door.

"Alright, it looks as though you guys have already met Kat, she's going to audition for us! Everybody take your seats… alright Kat, whenever you're ready."

She nodded and we cued the keyboard guy, swaying back and forth slightly…

_Dreams, that's where I have to go_

_To see your beautiful - face anymore_

_I stare at a picture of you, and listen to the radio_

I watch as she owns the choir room, and I can feel Rachel beside me, and I don't have to look to know that she can't take her eyes of the new girl…

_Hope, hope there's a conversation_

_We both admit we had it good_

_But until then it's alienation, I know_

_That much is understood_

_And I realize_

I never really thought I hated this song… I always thought it was kind of romantic… until now, that is… right now I wanted to punch Gavin DeGraw in the face for helping this girl steal my girlfriend…

_If you ask me how I'm doing_

_I would say I'm doing just fine_

_I would lie and say that you're not on my mind_

_But I go out and I sit down at a table set for two_

_And finally I'm forced to face the truth,_

_No matter what I say I'm - not over you (not over you)_

Damn IT! She looked at Rach just as she said those last lines, and I know that there is something that Rachel hasn't told me about her past… and it kills me knowing that she has hidden a part of herself from me…

_Damn, damn girl you do it well_

_And I thought you were innocent_

_Took this heart and put it through hell_

_But still you're magnificent_

_I I'm a boomerang, doesn't matter how you throw me_

_I turn around and I'm back in the game_

_Even better than the old me_

_But I'm not even close without you_

This chick was relentless… she had the club eating out of the palm of her fucking hand!

_If you ask me how I'm doing_

_I would say I'm doing just fine_

_I would lie and say that you're not on my mind_

_But I go out and I sit down at a table set for two_

_And finally I'm forced to face the truth,_

_No matter what I say I'm - not over you (not over you)_

_And if I had the chance to renew_

_You know there isn't a thing I wouldn't do_

_I could get back on the right track_

_But only if you'd be convinced_

_So until then..._

_If you ask me how I'm doing_

_I would say I'm doing just fine_

_I would lie and say that you're not on my mind_

_But I go out and I sit down at a table set for two_

_And finally I'm forced to face the truth,_

_No matter what I say I'm -_

_Not over you_

_Not over you_

_Not over you_

_Not over you_

I watched as tears came into the corners of Rach's eyes, and it hit me… it hit me like a mother-fucking bus…

I had not been Rachel Berry's first…

**A/N Aww… Don't hate me please! I had to do it… Thoughts? What did you guys think of Kat? Anything you want to happen in this story? Just want to vent to me? Let me know! I love you guys! Please Review!**


	2. I'm Gonna Get Her After School

**A/N Well… I know many of you might hate me a bit… but here it is… this is more of a filler chapter, but I felt bad for leaving things on such a sour note last time, so this one is a little happier…**

**To EriiTurd: Thanks for your review, and don't worry, I promise that there will be a happy ending at some point, I just wanted to try my hand at something that wasn't nessacarily comedy. Thank you so much for your kind words and I will try not to put in too much angst!**

**To Specks52: I promise there is a good reason for this chick, and although I can't promise she won't cause trouble, I can promise she won't cause too much trouble. Thanks again for your review!**

**Well… I don't own anything… except for my computer…**

**Enjoy!**

Quinn's Point of View

I was pacing back and forth in Santanna's room, and I could tell that she was pissed, but so was I…

I was not only pissed, but I was hurt… Rachel had told me that she was a virgin… she lied to me…

I know that my face is red… I had been crying ever since we left the school, which was close to 3 hours ago…

I finally dropped all pretenses of anger and just stood and sobbed, and I guess that is what set Santanna off.

"Oh, for the love of God, Q… Calm down so we can talk rationally… we are gonna get your girl to remember who you are, no matter what. But first I'ma need you to stop crying before I endz you."

I took a few deep breaths and tried to school my features, and finally, Santanna came up to me and looked me in the eye saying, "Q… It's obvious that you need to sing to her! Speak to her in the only language that girl seems to know!"

I sighed… I knew that this would be taxing, and that there was a deffinite war coming up…

"Would it make you feel better if we sang a song now?"

I had almost forgot Brittany was there, but I nodded, and she smiled, saying, "Ohh! I know just the song! It's perfect for you!"

She whispered to Santanna, then put her iPod on the ihome and pushed play.

_Hey look out for that moving van_

_Driving down our streets_

_You better lock up your girl_

_Before she meets_

_The new girl in town_

I smile as I recognize the song, it was just the perfect song to cheer her up… and to help get my frustration out. I took the next line.

_Who just came on the scene_

Santanna and Brittany joined back in, and I realized that no matter what they say, or how they (Santanna) act, they only want what's best for me, and they will always have my back. Sure, Santanna and I have had our arguments, but in the end, all she wants to do is see me happy. She knows first-hand what it is like to see the girl you love in love with another, and she shows me sympathy for it… something that doesn't come easy to someone like Santanna.

_The new girl in town_

I took the next line as well.

_Can't be more than sixteen_

We all joined back in, and I felt a smile creep onto my face.

_And she's got a way of makin'_

_A girl act like a clown_

_Wo-oo,wo-oo,wo-oo,wo-oo_

_We don't know what to do_

_'Bout the next girl in town_

_The new girl in town_

Britt took the next line, being the dancer and all…

_Seems to dance on air_

We all sang the next line for the rest of the song, only breaking off to sing certain lines…

_The new girl in town_

Santanna smirked and sang the next line, causing me to giggle, because as much as I don't like her… I have to admit that she does have cool hair…

_She's got the coolest hair_

We all joined in, Santanna and Britt pointing to me when they sang about the 'homecoming queen'.

_You better tell the homecoming queen_

_To hold on to her crown_

_Wo-oo,wo-oo,wo-oo,wo-oo_

_Or she's gonna lose it to_

_The new girl in town_

San and Britt took the next lines, and I laughed at the fact that Santanna was saying the word 'hip'… it just doesn't fit what Santanna calls her ghetto-ness…

_She's hip, so cool_

I felt anger over come me, feeling just how much I truly want to kill this- this- whore for getting MY GIRLFRIEND!

_I'm gonna get her after school!_

We all sang the next part, and I practically spit out the words 'kitten' and 'cat'… obvious reasons…

_And yet we'd like to be like her_

_'Cause she's the kitten_

_That the cats prefer_

Before I knew what was happening, I felt Britt put a feather boa around my shoulders and hand me a hairbrush, and only then did I realize they were both in similar costumes. I smiled, and finally just decided to let loose.

_The new girl in town_

I sang the next line with a smile, because Britt had gotten up on Santanna's bed and started dancing and jumping, and then motioned for me and Santanna to join her. We shrugged and joined her with a smile.

_Has my gal on a string_

We sang at the top of our lungs, laughing and giggling like a group of thirteen year old girls…

_The new girl in town_

Britt took the next line.

_Hey look she's wearing her ring_

We all sang the next part with smiles and giggles, basking in the glow of our friendship…

_I can't stop crying and so_

_In my own tears I'm gonna drown_

_Wo-oo,wo-oo,wo-oo,wo-oo_

I sang out the next part, singing into the hairbrush and dancing with Britt.

_Cause he wants to rendezvous_

We joined her for the next line, and then Santanna took the following line.

_With the new girl_

We kinda sad and blue

We all joined back into the song, finishing it off with a bang…

_Yes it's true girl_

_We'd like to say..._

_To the new girl in town_

_The new girl in town_

_Wo-oo,wo-oo,wo-oo,wo-oo_

_From out of the blue girl_

_This town's in a stew girl_

_What a hullabaloo girl_

_She ain't just passing through girl_

_She's sticking like glue girl_

_To the man I though I knew girl_

_Wo-oo,wo-oo,wo-oo,wo-oo_

_Hey look out for that moving van_

_Look out, look out. Look out, look out_

_She was...the new girl in town_

I sighed as we all collapsed onto the bed, panting and giggling. I don't know what I did to deserve these girls, but I was thankful that they were going to do everything in their power to get rid of that bitch and help me get my girl back…

After all… what are friends for?

**A/N So… thoughts? Suggestions? Review please, and I'll try my best to get out another chapter soon!**


	3. Of Grease and Broken Phones

**A/N So, here is another chapter for you guys… This one is longer, and I sincerely hope you guys read carefully, because there is some reading between the lines that should be done… I am so very grateful for all the reviews and alerts and favorites. **

**To doctoroats: I promise, there is more to Kat than meets the eye! Thanks so much for your review! I promise not to disappoint.**

**I do not own Glee or broken cell phones**

**Enjoy!**

Quinn's Point of View

I walked into the house the following morning, mulling over Santanna's instructions to find a song to sing… I don't want to accuse her and be wrong, but I want her to know I'm hurt.

"Mom! I'm home!"

She popped her head out of the living room and smiled, saying, "Quinnie! I was wondering when you would get home! I'm about to start cooking lunch, why don't you call Rachel and invite her over?"

I smiled at having the chance to see my girlfriend without certain red-haired distractions…

I nodded and pulled out my phone, hitting speed dial and listening to it ring.

"_What up? Rachel Berry's phone, what can I do you for?"_

… That was not Rachel…

"_Who is it? Tell them to call back, I'm not finished with you yet, Kitty Kat!" "Ok, um… can you call back later, Rachel's kind of busy. Thanks, Bye!"_

…I dropped my phone on the floor and some part of my mind heard it shatter, but I couldn't be caught caring about it… I was trying to figure out what just happened…

I felt tears in my eyes as I fell to my knees, silent tears falling down my face. There I was, crying in the middle of the entryway, while my gir- while Rachel was doing god knows what with that bitch…

My mom came out of the kitchen and saw me on the floor and said, "Oh my gosh, Quinnie, what happened?"

She sat down beside me, putting her arms around me, and that is when I broke… I cried into my mother's neck and told her everything that had happened in the last 24 hours (well… except for the whole… you know, sex part… that would just be awkward) and she said to me, "Quinnie… I know you are hurt, but don't make any assumptions. That girl is smitten with you; I couldn't imagine her hiding anything from you. I agree with Santanna about singing to her, but I do believe you should choose wisely, dear. You wouldn't want to accuse her of lying if she isn't… I'll tell you what… Why don't we order pizza and watch Grease, huh? It always cheers you up."

I took a shuddering breath and nodded, saying, "Yeah, ok mom. That sounds really great."

My mom smiled at me and said, "Why don't you go put on some nice comfortable pajamas and I'll make the call and get the movie ready, ok?"

I nodded and went to my bedroom. As I was searching through my drawers, I found them… the pajama's that Brittany had gotten me when I finally managed to admit my sexuality… There was a black pair of lounge pants with golden stars sprinkled all over them, and a black tank top with a single gold star on the chest… Britt said it was a coming out present, and she also showed me the pair she got Rachel; they were the same only the colors were flipped… I wonder if she ever got them…

I put on the pajamas and, without thinking, grabbed the teddy bear that rested gently on a stack of pillows in my closet… I felt like I would need the extra comfort…

I walked into the living room to see my mom sitting on the couch with the lights off and the movie cued up. I sat beside her and snuggled into her shoulder, ready to enjoy one of my favorite musicals of all time, second only to Rogers and Hammerstein's Cinderella.

I had pretty much forgotten about Rachel, until a song came on… and I knew… I knew what I was going to sing tomorrow…

It was time for the dance with Sandy and Danny and I watched as Cha Cha stole Danny away. I heard the doorbell ring, and I let my mom go get it.

… Unlike any other time, I actually started to yell at the television…

"How could you do that to her Danny? Sandy loves you! Why did you leave her for that worthless tramp?"

"Whoa, calm down Q, no need to be hostile!"

I looked up and saw Santanna and Brittany there, pizza in hand, and I could have cried… scratch that, I'm sure I did. I looked at them and Santanna answered my silent question, "Mama J told us what happened… I'm so sorry Q… I know it's hard, but we really need to find you that song…"

Instead of saying a word, I took the remote control and rewound to the beginning of the song and pushed play…

When the song was over, the three others looked at me with certainty, knowing that I had made a wise choice…

…

Later that night as I lie in bed, I could only pray to God that Rachel would understand me tomorrow…

… The next day (In Glee Club) …

I sat in the front row, flanked by Santanna and Brittany, and flinched when I saw Rachel enter the choir room with Kat. She looked at me and got a confused expression, but dismissed me like yesterday's garbage…

When Shue entered, he gave us this speech about how we need to be able to express our feelings towards each other, which is why our next assignment was to sing one solo directed towards someone in the club and one duet to explain the relationship between you and that person.

Seeing my chance, I volunteered to go first.

That is how I ended up sitting in the middle of the choir room, on a stool with the lights dimmed.

_Guess mine is not the first heart broken,_

_My eyes are not the first to cry I'm not the first to know,_

_There's just no gettin' over you_

I shrugged to myself and looked in the direction of Rachel, and I could see the curious expression on her face…

_Hello, I'm just a fool who's willing to sit around_

_And wait for you_

_But baby can't you see, there's nothin' else_

_For me to do I'm hopelessly devoted to you_

I closed my eyes and looked to the ceiling, trying to will away my tears as I saw some sort of realization dawn on Rachel's face, and she had enough common sense to scoot away from Kat a little bit.

_But now there's nowhere to hide,_

_Since you pushed my love aside I'm not in my head,_

_Hopelessly devoted to you_

_Hopelessly devoted to you,_

_Hopelessly devoted to you_

_My head is saying "fool, forget her",_

_My heart is saying "don't let go"_

I made sure to look Rachel in the eyes as I sang the next line… telling her that I WILL fight for her… because I can't live without her…

_Hold on to the end, that's what I intend to do_

_I'm hopelessly devoted to you_

_But now there's nowhere to hide,_

_Since you pushed my love aside I'm not in my head,_

_Hopelessly devoted to you_

_Hopelessly devoted to you,_

_Hopelessly devoted to you_

There was applause all throughout the choir room and then, to everyone's surprise, Santanna stood and hugged me…

Then it happened…

"Hey, Mr. Shuester? Do you mind if I get mine out of the way too?"

Damn it! Did she really have to steal my thunder? But of course, Mr. Shue agreed…

She turned the lights on and practically kicked me back to the chairs, but she hadn't planned well, because I went and sat down right next to Rachel…

_Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend_

_No way, no way, I think you need a new one_

_Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend_

_Hey, hey, you, you, I know that you like me_

_No way, no way, you know it's not a secret_

_Hey, hey, you, you, I want to be your girlfriend_

Have I ever admitted how much I hated this chick…? I mean, I knew she was singing to Rach, but she wasn't even looking at her, she was singing to the boys… Hello? Rude much?

_You're so fine, I want you mine, you're so delicious_

_I think about you all the time, you're so addictive_

_Don't you know what I can do to make you feel alright?_

_Alright, alright, alright_

She smirked at Finn and I wanted to punch her face, the least she could do is respect Rachel enough to not pretend to be singing to Finnept…

_Don't pretend, I think you know I'm precious_

_And hell yeah, I'm a mother-fucking princess_

_I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right_

_I'm right, I'm right, I'm right_

Well, at least now she has the gall to point at me when she was talking about me. But then she went right back to Finn…

_She's like so whatever_

_You could do so much better_

_I think we should get together now_

_And that's what everybody's talking about_

_Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend_

_No way, no way, I think you need a new one_

_Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend_

_Hey, hey, you, you, I know that you like me_

_No way, no way, you know it's not a secret_

_Hey, hey, you, you, I want to be your girlfriend_

_I can see the way; I see the way you look at me_

_And even when you look away I know you think of me_

_I know you talk about me all the time again and again_

_And again and again and again_

_So come over here and tell me what I wanna hear_

_Better yet, make your girlfriend disappear_

_I don't wanna hear you say her name ever again_

_And again and again and again_

She is seriously going to pull this crap? I'm about to slap a hoe! Whoa… I'm pretty sure I just channeled Santanna there for a second… this is getting a little out of hand…

_Cause she's like so whatever_

_And she could do so much better_

_I think we should get together now_

_And that's what everybody's talking about_

_Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend_

_No way, no way, I think you need a new one_

_Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend_

_Hey, hey, you, you, I know that you like me_

_No way, no way, you know it's not a secret_

_Hey, hey, you, you, I want to be your girlfriend_

_Oh, in a second you'll be wrapped around my finger_

_Woo, 'cause I can, cause I can do it better_

_There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in?_

_Hey, she's so stupid, just what were you thinking?_

_In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger_

_'Cause I can, cause I can do it better_

_There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in?_

_She's so stupid, just what were you thinking?_

_Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend_

_No way, no way, I think you need a new one_

_Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend_

_No way, no way_

_Hey, hey, I know that you like me_

_No way, no way, you know it's not a secret_

_Hey, hey, I want to be your girlfriend_

_No way, no way, no way, no way_

That was my breaking point… I very calmly stood up and walked up to her, vaguely aware of everyone's eyes on me. I looked her in the eye, and then, with all the strength I could muster, I punched her in the face.

**A/N Don't hate me! Tell me what you think… I'm having a hard time thinking of songs to use, so if you guys have any requests, let me know! I love you guys!**


	4. Milestones

**A/N All right, so… shorter chapter, kind of a lead into my next chapter, which I will probably be unable to post until sometime this weekend… This chapter has angst, sexiness, and a tiny bit of Faberry… I hope you like it!**

**I do not own glee or Quinn's sexy side… or her hand…**

**Enjoy!**

Quinn's Point of View

I REALLY should have thought that through… my hand hurts like a bitch now!

"Fuck!"

I think I broke my hand… it hurts like a mother-fucker…

…did I ever mention that I curse a lot when I am in pain? I didn't? Oh, well… now you know…

I saw Rachel walk up to me and take my hand and inspect it… she looked at it, made sure it wasn't broken, looked me in the eyes, and slapped me across the face…

I put my uninjured hand to my face and murmured, "I guess I deserved that one…"

She turned away and went to examine Kat (hehehehe she was on the floor, cradling her nose… and oh my gosh… is that blood? I felt kind of proud of myself), and I heard her mutter apologies…

I felt Santanna put a hand on my shoulder, alerting her presence to me, and then she took my hand and said, "Shit, Q… I know what a broken hand looks like, and you have one, we need to get you to a doctor, fast… Berry, don't worry, she didn't hit her at the right angle to break anything, it'll just hurt like hell in the morning, maybe bruise… I'm gonna go take YOUR GIRLFRIEND to the hospital to get her hand fixed up."

She looked up from Kat and said, "Wait!"

She walked up to me, looked me in the eyes, and asked me the one question on her mind, "Why did you do it?"

I gave her a sad smile and a slight shrug, saying in a small voice, "My mom says she's sorry you missed lunch yesterday…" I saw her confused expression so I said, "I called, but I guess you were busy…"

She continued to look confused, then an understanding expression appeared on her face, and before she could say anything, Santanna told Britt to take me out of the room… the last thing I heard Santanna say was, "I expected better from you, Berry" and then she followed us out of the school.

-Later that night in the Fabray Household-

"Are you sure this is a good idea, Santanna?"

"Look… This Kat chick? She looks like a total badass, so the only way to even the playing field is to even the score… Think of it this way, what did Sandy do to get Danny to really pay attention to her? She became a badass…"

I nodded in consent as she and Britt brought the scissors to my hair and made the first cut…

This was going to be a long night…

-The next day-

I walked into the school putting on my show face… but inside, I was cringing… these leather pants were tight as a mother-fucker, and everyone was staring at me… but I guess that was the pink hair… (sorry guys, but I had to do it…)

It was actually quite hilarious to see some of the guys (and even girls) with extremely… appreciative looks on their faces…

Although… the cast made me decidedly less intimidating…

I saw Rachel at her locker, so, naturally, I went up behind her and said, "Hey Rach, I'm sorry about yesterday… could you ever forgive me?"

She turned around, saying, "I don't kn—"

Her jaw dropped… mission accomplished…

"Q-Quinn?"

I smirked… so far, so good…

"Look, I gotta get to class, but I'll see you in glee club, right?"

She nodded her head and I chuckled… this was so much fun… now to send her home…

I leaned in close to her face and looked her right in the eyes, putting all the sincerity into the milestone we had yet to cross…

"I love you."

I watched as a dumbstruck expression took over her face, so I kissed her softly on the cheek and walked to class.

**A/N So, what do you think?**

**Poll: Do you guys want more angst, or do you want to resolve the issue… do you want to find out what's really going on behind closed doors or see more tension between Kat and Quinn?**

**Once again, thank you for reading! I really appreciate it! I love you guys!**


	5. Condensed Version

**A/N So… I have some answers for you guys… there is no really action going on in this chapter, but a lot of your questions will be answered.**

**To LaurenKnight: I am glad you liked the slap, and I hope this chapter will answer some of your questions…**

**To Fate: I agree about the puppy dog thing, but hopefully things will get better, right?**

**To EriiTurd: Thank you for complementing my slap! I promise more badass Quinn!**

**Well, I do not own Glee… Or Rachel Berry's virginity…**

**Enjoy**

Rachel's Point of View

I think I heard her wrong… she's been acting weird ever since Kat came back… I think she thinks something is going on between us, but there's no way she could know about that, right?

I know you are confused, so I'll explain… It could take a while… so… Condensed version?

It was freshman year, and there was a new girl in my modern dance class… Katherine, and she completely intrigued me, so we hung out… one day we were sitting on my bed and talking, and she just leaned over and kissed me. We started dating, both agreeing to keep it on the down low, because while my fathers were bound to be accepting, her dads' latest girlfriend was bound to be a hassle. Despite that, we were perfect together, so it was only natural for us to take the next step.

What we didn't expect was for her dads' girlfriend to come home early… I remember it like it were yesterday… she was gentle… she had just broken my barrier when a very drunk Tiffany burst through the bedroom door. She saw me and went crazy, banning me from the house and demanding Kat ask to be sent away to school, stating that if she didn't she would tell Kats dad, Rick, exactly what happened… so she agreed… I never saw her after that day…

I have feelings for Kat, I probably always will… but the difference is that I am in love with Quinn in a way that Kat can never compare. Kat may have been my first love, but Quinn is for sure the love of my life…

Which brings me back to why the hell did she say it and why does she look so sexy right now?

…Wait… you don't think Quinn's… jealous… do you?

Why? Kat doesn't even like me like that anymore…

You see, when she came over to my house the other night, she needed my help winning over someone special from glee club… Someone who immediately caught her eye…

Finn…

And after about an hour of laughing my ass off, I agreed to help her… We had been having fun choosing a song for her to sing when my phone rang, and she answered it… I never thought that it would be Quinn, or that she would hear us… I honestly feel really bad about that… I love Quinn with all my heart… I want her to come to New York with me… and if she couldn't? I wouldn't hesitate going with her… I need her in my life like I need air to breathe…

I know it's early, but I'm Rachel Berry, and I fall fast. I see Quinn and I getting married and having children and living happily ever after but she won't give me the chance to explain, and sure, I probably should have done it before we had sex… you know, "Oh, by the way Quinn… I'm not technically a virgin anymore, but don't worry… I've never reached an orgasm by someone else's hand"… yeah, that would've gone over REAL well… I guess I was just scared… I don't want to lose her… she has so much power over me because she is the only one with the ability to break my heart…

… Wait… did I hear her right? Did she say something about glee?

Sweet baby Moses… if she sings looking like that, I'm not sure I will be able to control myself…

**A/N Well… what do you think?**

**Poll: Should Quinn forgive Rachel, or should she ask for a break?**

**Thanks for reading. Please Review… I love you all… Try and post again by next weekend!**


	6. The Choice

**A/N Well, here is a new update, I gotta tell you guys, I'm kinda pissed at Glee right now… With the whole 'Rachel said Yes' thing… But I guess Ryan Murphy just needs to die… You agree? Anyways, I took all of your suggestions into account in this chapter, and I sincerely hope you like it.**

**I do not own Glee or Quinn Fabray's way with words (although I definitely have a contribution to it)**

**Enjoy!**

Rachel's Point of View

I was the first one to glee. You couldn't really blame me, not when my girlfriend was acting so, well… sexy. I don't know why this change came over her… well… that's not completely true, I have a pretty good idea… but I deffinately like this change.

People started filing into the choir room, and I smiled when I saw Kat. She was walking hand in hand with Finn.

I gave her a thumbs up and she blushed… It was entirely too easy to mess with her.

And then Quinn walked in…

My god… I want her so bad right now… I could only imaging what song she had planned…

She stood in the center of the room and Mr. Shue said, "Hey guys! Before we get started, Quinn here wants to perform a song for us. Take it away Quinn."

"Alright… This song explains my feelings towards you, Rach… I don't know what has been going on with us lately, but I want us to try and fix it."

_The slightest words you said_

_Have all gone to my head_

_I hear angels sing in your voice_

She was looking right at me when she was talking about my voice, and although I really did not expect to be wooed by a Demi Lovato song, it was working.

_When you pull me close_

_Feelings I've never known_

_They mean everything_

_And leave me no choice_

She is singing about these feelings she has never known, but does she know that it feel them too? I feel something with her that I have never felt before… love.

_Light on my heart, light on my feet_

_Light in your eyes I can't even speak_

_Do you even know how you make me weak_

She makes me weak… in every sense of the word. Just seeing her put her heart and soul into these lyrics is making me thankful that I am sitting, because my knees would have buckled by now.

_I'm a lightweight_

_Better be careful what you say_

_With every word I'm blown away_

_You're in control of my heart_

_I'm a lightweight_

_Easy to fall, easy to break_

_With every move my whole world shakes_

_Keep me from falling apart_

I saw her eyes shining with unshed tears, and I finally see the frustration that must have been there for a while. I'm starting to get the full implications of my actions… and I regret them.

_Make a promise, please_

_You'll always be in reach_

_Just in case I need_

_You're there when I call_

_This is all so new_

_Seems too good to be true_

_Could this really be_

_A safe place to fall_

I want her to fall… I want to be there to catch her… I want her to know that I will be there to catch her.

_Light on my heart, light on my feet_

_Light in your eyes I can't even speak_

_Do you even know how you make me weak, oh whoa?_

_I'm a lightweight_

_Better be careful what you say_

_With every word I'm blown away_

_You're in control of my heart_

_I'm a lightweight_

_Easy to fall, easy to break_

_With every move my whole world shakes_

_Keep me from falling apart_

_Keep me from falling down_

_Drowned in your love_

_It's almost all too much_

_Handle with care_

_Say you'll be there_

_Oh, I'm a lightweight_

_Better be careful what you say_

_With every word I'm blown away_

_You're in control of my heart_

_I'm a lightweight_

_Easy to fall, easy to break_

_With every move my whole world shakes_

_Keep me from falling apart_

_Keep me from falling apart_

_Keep me from falling apart, oh_

_Falling apart_

She walked up to me and kneeled in front of me, taking my face in her hands and saying, "I love you, Rachel Berry, and I don't care what happened in the past. All I want is a future with you… and if that means just a friendship, I'll take it, because I would rather have you be happy then for you to be with me when you are not… Your happiness means everything to me, because, Rachel, you are my happiness… I wake up every morning with a smile on my face because I know I get to see you. I am always thinking of you… planning dates, planning songs to sing to you, planning layouts for our apartment in New York- assuming that is still going to happen- and just planning every second of my day to revolve around you, because, like it or not, you are the center of my universe, and my life revolves around you. I am not trying to frighten you with how much I feel, but baby, I don't want there to be any doubt of my feelings for you, because I'm about to say something truly important. I need you to choose between me and her, because if you don't feel the same way for me, I need to have the chance to try and get over you, even though it probably won't work… So… what do you think?"

I stared at her blankly, and the words escaped my mouth before I had a chance to stop them…

"We need to talk."

**A/N I know! I know! Cliffhanger, sorry. But I would still like to know what you think! What did you think of Quinn's sensitive side? Let me know!**

**Poll: Should Quinn keep the pink hair for a while or dye it back?**

**Thanks again! And make sure to tell me your thoughts/ideas! I love you guys!**


	7. I love her, Quinn

**A/N So… Quinn is finally going to find out about Rachel's past… how will she react? I really hope you like it guys! This is your early Valentines day gift from me, so I hope you enjoy it. Thank you so much for all of your reviews!**

**To EriiTurd: Thanks, I like the song too, I recently heard it on the radio and I knew it would be perfect to express just how scared Quinn is without really showing her as weak.**

**To Ad3n: I agree with you about the Punk… thanks for the input!**

**To LaurenKnight13: I'm glad you had an emotional reaction to reading my story, because I have had an emotional time writing these past few chapters, and it's good to know that the emotions that I wanted to convey have been received. **

**I do not own glee or Santanna Lopez**

**I really hope you enjoy!**

Quinn's Point of View

I didn't like the sound of that… and I liked it worse when she said that Santanna and I should come over to her house after school…

My heart might have broken a little bit…

I thought it was bad, but I never thought she'd break it to me that harshly… I mean, 'we need to talk'? really?

I'm fidgeting in the passenger seat of Santanna's car, internally dreading this conversation.

We arrived and walked toward the door, when Santanna stopped me.

"No matter what happens, Q, you know I have your back."

And she hugged me, and somewhere in the back of my mind it hit me that this may be the most compassionate Santanna Lopez that I have ever seen.

I hug her back and bury my head in her shoulder, and whispered, "I'm so scared, Santanna. I love her with every fiber of my being… She has changed me so much. I would have never have dressed like this a year ago, but I will do anything for her. She doesn't even know about the other thing yet, and she doesn't realize that it's permanent, whether our relationship is or not… I don't know if I can do this…"

I felt her smoothing down my hair and shushing me gently, saying, "Hey, you know that if she breaks your heart I'll break her face… But Q… She loves you, I can see it. Let's get this over with, ok?"

I nodded and stepped away from her, regaining some composure and then ringing the doorbell.

The door opened almost immediately and I saw Kat and Rachel standing in the doorway.

I am led to the conclusion that the conversation Santanna and I just had wasn't private.

The four of us silently head towards Rachel's room, and there is an eerie silence about us.

When we enter her room, I immediately sit with my back against the headboard of her bed, and Santanna sits next to me, leaving Rachel and Kat to sit cross-legged in front of us.

We just sit there staring at each other for a while when finally Santanna says, "Berry… you have got a hell of a lot of explaining to do…"

She nods and says, "I'm well aware that I have acted… distant… but I promise that there is a perfectly good explanation.

"You see, it all started freshman year, Kat joined my modern dance class… I have to say that my first impression of her was quite odd. I felt myself drawn to her, she was quiet. She wasn't always the outspoken person she is today, in fact… she actually reminded me of you, you know, without the mean streak. I often found myself thinking of her, and so finally, one month after she joined the class, I started talking to her.

"We bonded over dance, and it was getting closer to Christmas when it happened. We were sitting on her bed and we were talking about what we wanted to do when we got older. I was in the middle of telling her about my dreams of Broadway when she just leaned over and kissed me. I didn't fight it. We became official a short time after, and by February we decided to take our relationship to the next step.

"It was Valentine's day. Her dad had to work and Tiffany, her dads girlfriend, was going out with friends, so we decided that it would be the perfect time to progress our relationship. She was gentle. I remember both of us lying there and her asking me if it was ok, and when I nodded, she broke through my barrier…"

I felt physically sick… This is not something I wanted to hear about my girlf- about Rachel and this other girl who is sitting in front of me staring at her hands… I'm about to bolt to the bathroom, when I feel Santanna rubbing soothing circles in my back, and it calms me down enough to let Rachel continue.

"We never finished though… Tiffany decided that was a good time to burst through the bedroom door. She saw us and went crazy. She demanded that Kat beg her father to be sent to a private school, stating that if she didn't… well, she would tell Kat's father. I was promptly thrown out of the house and out of Kat's life… that is, until she walked into the choir room."

I could feel the tears running down my face, and I think Santanna noticed, because I felt her put her arm around my shoulders and pull me towards her so I could cry into her shoulder. I guess Santanna isn't really that big of a bitch…

"I love her Quinn… I probably always will."

I couldn't take it anymore and proceeded to sob gently against Santanna, my shoulders shaking, but otherwise making no noise… I wouldn't let her see me break completely…

She shuffled closer to me and placed a hand on my arm, and proceeded to say, "I think you misunderstand me, Quinn… I love her, but I'm in love with you."

I could've gotten whiplash from how fast my head whipped up to look at her. There was a look of complete sincerity on her face.

"When she came over to my house, she wanted my help with something… she wanted to woo someone in glee… Finn to be exact… and after I was done laughing, I agreed to help her… that is when you called. I understand now how it must have sounded, but I assure you it wasn't like that.

"Then you sang that song in glee and I saw that you were so sad… I had just assumed that you were jealous of the time I was spending with her… Then you punched her, I was so very sure that you just disliked her because I spent time with her… I found it irrational to punch her for that, so I took care of her, because nobody else would.

"I was so ready to confront today and ask you what the hell your problem was, when I saw you walking up in this ensemble. I still want an explanation about that by the way. But in glee you sang this absolutely gorgeous song and all I could do was finally realize what was going on… and then you said the most beautiful things and I knew that it was time that I finally explained everything to you."

We sat there in silence before I finally found my voice and said, "I did it because of her, I saw how you liked her rocker attitude, so I figured that it would be an excellent way to try and get you back… I did all of this for you, Rach, all of this and more… Because I love you."

I saw tears run down her cheek, so I naturally moved away from Santanna and leaned forward, gently wiping the tears off her face with the pad of my thumbs and then holding her face in my hands when I finally looked her in the eyes and whispered into the silent room, "I forgive you, Rach."

**A/N So… Tell me what you think! I hope you liked it… now if you don't mind, I'm going to go wash the mascara lines off my face… Please review, I love reading them so very much!**

**Poll: Should Quinn forgive Kat and try to be friends, or remain Jealous for a while?**

**I love you guys!**


	8. The Other Thing'

**A/N Well, guys, I'm kinda disappointed… one review on the last chapter? Well, here is another one, I hope you like it, there is some tying up from last chapter… as well as a couple new things I brought in for fun…**

**To Ad3n: Thank you for your review, hopefully this chapter will help explain just why Kat was there at all.**

**I love you guys, and I don't own glee, or Quinn Fabrays' body.**

**Enjoy**

Quinn's Point of View

So, after a while, Kat told us that she had to leave in order to help her father get ready for a date, stating that she was glad to be there to support Rachel. That explains why she was there, because honestly, I wasn't sure why she and Santanna needed to be there, but it was good for me to have someone there to support me, and I was glad there was someone there for her as well. Santanna also backed out, claiming she had some 'sweet lady kisses' waiting for her…

We were cuddling, Rachel resting her head on my shoulder and my hand running itself through her hair.

"Hey Quinn?"

"Yeah?"

She idly traced patterns into my neck with her finger and said, "Although I love this look on you… you didn't have to do it. I love you no matter what you look like."

I smiled and rested my head against the top of hers.

We had been silent for a while when I heard, "What was 'the other thing' that you were talking to Santanna about?"

I tensed, I felt like it might be too soon to get into that, but I relented, knowing that there was really nothing I could do about it now.

I lightly nudged her up off my shoulder and sat on the edge of the bed, my back facing her. I bit the bullet and pulled my shirt over my head.

"Quinn? What are you doing?"

I turned to face her and I know she saw it.

There, peeking out of my bra, was the edge of a tattoo.

I reached forward for her hand and brought it to my lips, kissing it, and then putting it on my chest, giving her the go ahead.

She moved the material to the side and gasped…

There, nestled on my heart, was a gold star with the letters R.B.B. in cursive across it…

She looked me in the eyes and I saw tears…

"Q-Quinn?"

"You've always been my heart, Rachel Berry, it has just taken me a while to realize it… and I don't ever want to forget."

I felt my back hit the mattress as she launched herself at me. Her lips attached themselves to my neck as she started licking and sucking the area just above my still sensitive skin. I moaned loudly and gripped the back of her head fiercely.

Honestly, the way she was 'digging in' to my neck made me wonder if her fathers have neglected to feed her or something…

Any thoughts of her father's flew out the window when she started sucking around the edges of my tattoo, which was still rather tender…

My moan would've alerted the neighborhood if it wasn't for Rachel's soundproofed bedroom…

God how I'd missed this…

I moved my hands to the bottom of her shirt and swiftly pulled it over her head. I stared into her eyes and then I said, "Rach, I don't know if this is too fast… I mean, we have had so much drama in our lives lately… I just don't know if I'm ready to go this far again yet… I'm so sorry…"

Ok, so maybe when I saw her naked all I could think of is the fact that Kat had touched her at some point…

She took my face into her hands and said, "Hey… It's ok. I know that I have to earn your trust back, so how about this… How about we head over to your house and watch a movie?"

I smiled at that and nodded, taking her hand and kissing her knuckles.

When we arrived at my house, we found my mother in a frenzy.

"Mom?"

She looked at me and said, "Oh, Hi Quinnie. Have you seen my silver hoop earrings? I seemed to have misplaced them."

I looked at Rachel and then we both looked at my mother. She was dressed up, she obviously had plans tonight, and I really was curious as to what she had planned.

"Why do you need them mom? Got a hot date?"

I was only joking, but then I saw her stop her shuffling and blush…

"OMG! No way! Who is it?"

She blushed darker and looked at her hands, saying, "An old friend… look, I know it's a lot to ask, but could I steal Rachel for a bit to help me look upstairs while you tidy up down here?"

I sighed and nodded, figuring that it would be better to not argue with my mother.

It was around 20 minutes later when I heard the doorbell ring.

I opened the door and there stood a man I never would have pegged my mother to date. He was tall, with dark hair and a rocker attitude.

"Hello?"

He smiled, and I couldn't place it, but I could swear that he looked familiar…

I heard Rachel bound down the stairs and come up behind me, only to stop dead when next to me.

"Hello, you must be Quinn, Juds has told me so much about you. My name is Richard Warner, but everyone calls me Rick."

I guess that explains Rachel's 'deer caught in the headlight' look…

…Well, shit…

**A/N Well, I know you might be a tad bit angry for this cliffhanger, but I wasn't exactly sure where you guys wanted me to go with it… so review and let me know?**

**Poll: Should Judy and Rick be serious, or just catching up? And what should Kat's and Quinn's reactions be when they find out?**

**I love you guys… Reviews?**


	9. The Enemy of My Enemy

**A/N Well, I'm officially pissed at Ryan Murphy, how about you? Anyways, here is a filler chapter for you guys, not a lot happens, but there is more smooth talking done by Quinn.**

**To LaurenKnight13: I'm so glad you told me that you were having trouble, I didn't realize… I think the reactions of the girls should be up to standards, let me know?**

**To Ad3n: Thanks so much for your review, I will take all of your suggestions into consideration!**

**To Laucha: Thanks for the review!**

**To My Lurkers: I would love to hear from you guys!**

**I do not own Glee or Quinn Fabray's smooth-talking abilities**

**Enjoy!**

Quinn's Point of View

I'm not exactly sure what happened after that, my mom came downstairs and left for her date.

Rachel and I are just staring at each other in horror, but I finally regain control of my body.

I silently held out my arm indicating for her to give me her phone, and she did so almost robotically.

I look through her contacts and finally press call.

It rang a couple of times and then I said, "We have a problem, this is Quinn… can you make it over to my house? I think Rach is having an aneurism or something… hurry? Thanks, Kat."

I hang up and go over to Rachel, putting my arm around her shoulders and gently guiding her towards the living room and sitting her down on the couch.

When we sat down, Rachel cuddled into my side and rested her head on my shoulder, silent tears escaping from her eyes and I stroked her hair and shushed her gently.

When the doorbell rang I didn't get up to get it, and after a while I heard a voice in the entryway say, "Hello? Quinn? Rach? Where are you?"

I got as much power as I could in my voice and said, "I-In here, Kat."

I saw her enter and when she saw Rachel crying, a concerned expression crossed her face, followed by an angry glare pointed towards me.

"What the hell did you do?"

I sighed and said, "Look, I know you don't like me, and I'm not a big fan of you either, but we have a problem that is in desperate need of fixing. You said your dad had a date tonight, did he ever tell you who it was with?"

She looked confused and answered slowly, "Yeah… with some old friend of his named Judy, why?"

I stood up and looked her in the eyes, saying, "My mother, Judy Fabray, just went on a date with someone named Rick Warner, Rachel saw him and froze, which only leads me to the conclusion that my mother and your father are currently on a date…"

There was a short silence, then Kat whispered out, "Shit" and sunk into the nearest chair.

"Exactly" I stated as I sunk back down next to Rachel, and she cuddled back into my side.

There was a lapse in conversation as we all got lost in our minds, but we were all brought out of it by a quiet voice.

"Does he know?"

I looked at Rachel and she was staring silently at her hands. I felt for her, she hated it when people didn't like her, and she was scared that Kat's father would hate her.

"Yes, but he doesn't care, especially since he figured out about me and Finn. Look, Quinn, you're right, I don't like you. I know how you used to treat Rachel and I think it's horrible. However, I firmly believe in the whole, 'the enemy of my enemy is my friend' thing. I believe that if we work together, we can keep our parents from making a huge mistake. I am learning to tolerate you, Quinn, but I refuse to be your sister."

I let out a sigh of relief and said, "I don't like you either. I don't like the fact that you had Rachel before I did, and I know I was mean to her, I was so far in the closet that it took the absence of my father to get me to even admit my feelings to myself, but I do love her. Kat I promise to take care of her and treat her like the royalty she is. I love her… I mean, it's funny what love can do to you, isn't it? Love changes you. Love can turn even the worst people around if done right. It changes your dreams (because you can't imagine a future without them), your thoughts (because they are always on your mind), and even your schedule (because your day now revolves around them). You find yourself doing things you never would have before, just on the off chance that they will notice. Even the slightest complement from them sends you souring. You feel weightless, like your feet won't touch the ground. I guess that's why people use the expression, 'you got your head in the clouds'. You feel like a fool because you would be more than willing to spend the rest of your life just staring at them with a goofy expression on your face, it's well worth it to you if it means that you get to spend the rest of your life with them…"

I sigh and walk up to her, putting my hand on her shoulder and say, "I agree with you though, this needs to stop, and we need to be the ones to do it."

**A/N So, what did you guys think?**

**Poll: Who do you like more, HBIC Quinn or Smooth-Talking Quinn?**

**What do you think they should do to keep their parents apart?**

**Let me hear from you! Love you guys!**


	10. Left Stunning at the door

**A/N Hey Guys! Sorry my post is a little later than usual; I had a project that I put off until the last minute. So, here is another update, I know it's short, but there is a lot of emotional development going on. I don't know about you guys, but I'm going into temporary Glee withdrawal…**

**To LaurenKnight13: Thanks so much for your opinions about trying to break up the parents, your ideas helped me a lot in writing this chapter.**

**To Ad3n: I agree with you, Kat has done nothing wrong, and I'm going to try and make that clear within the next few chapters!**

**To ShadowCub: Thanks for letting me know what you think, but I can assure you that she is completely in love with Quinn, I hope my future chapters will help explain this.**

**I do not own Glee (because let's face it, if I did then none of us would be going into Glee Withdrawal)**

**Enjoy!**

Quinn's Point of View

I sat watching a movie with Rach, but I knew something was wrong. She had been quiet ever since Kat left and I couldn't figure out why…

I heard the front door open and my mom enter. I quickly got to my feet and went to spy on her reaction of the date.

What I hadn't expected was to see her leaning against the door and looking so… looking so happy. I had never seen her look this happy, it kind of reminded me of how I look when I think about Rachel.

That was when I first realized I may have made a mistake…

I walked up to her and could vaguely hear Rachel behind me as I said, "Hey mom, how was your date?"

I could see conflict in her eyes, deciding if she should tell me just how her date was, but finally she sighed and said, "Quinnie, it was amazing. I feel so happy right now, like I'll burst any moment. He made me feel like a lady, he was such a gentleman, holding doors for me and pulling out my chair. I've never felt this way before, not even with your father, and I'm so confused."

She crumbled into sobs and I caught her. Rachel and I led her to the couch and comforted her.

Rachel was the first one to speak up, "I know what you're thinking, Judy… and you better not do it. I know what it's like to feel too broken, to feel unworthy…"

She was looking at me as she continued, "Here they are, this perfect person, and for some unfathomable reason they seem to be interested in you. You don't understand, when you look at them you see perfection, it's like they left Stunning at the door doubting themselves, and they want you. Judy, you are worthy of this, it doesn't matter what kind of past you have, everyone deserves to be loved. Sure, you may have been wrong in the past, but I recently learned that love changes people… your love for your daughter changed you, and who's to say that you can't find a greater love in this man? I'm not going to beat around the bush, Judy, I know Rick personally, and while I'd rather not go into just how I know him, I know that he is a great guy and he is perfect for you. He may be your polar opposite, but I've heard it rumored that sometimes that is the best type of relationship," I smiled sweetly at her, and I could feel the tears in my eyes, "they help to broaden your horizons, and they help to cover and improve your weaknesses. I also know that you probably feel overwhelmed whit your feelings, because after one date you feel like you could spend the rest of your life with them, well, all I can say is that you have no reason to feel that you don't deserve happiness, because everyone deserves happiness."

I look at Rachel in awe, completely floored… The things she said made my heart clench, my mind soar, and my panties drench. Man, has she got a way with words.

I also realized that everything she said was right. I was brought to the realization when she referenced my conversation with Kat. Love does change people, for the better. I was happy with Rachel, happier than I have ever been, so why wouldn't I want my mother to feel that happiness. We make sacrifices for the people we love, and I guess it is time for me to do that for my mother. I would be more than willing to befriend Kat if it meant happiness for my mom. My mom has done so much to put me first, and now it's my turn.

I'll just have to figure out what I'm going to tell Kat…

**A/N So, I would love to hear from you guys, please let me know what you think.**

**Poll: Should Kat and Quinn become friends, or should they just tolerate each other?**

**Also, do we hear church bells or was it not meant to last?**

**Thanks for reading, I love you guys!**


	11. The Reason She Will Be Loved

**A/N So, here is another chapter, there isn't really a lot of Faberry in this chapter, but there is some MAJOR Kinn (just the shmultzy kind, don't worry). Thanks to all of my readers (even the ones who don't review) and I would love to hear from you all again.**

**To LaurenKnight13: Thanks for your advice about Quinn and Kat's friendship, I took that into deep consideration in this chapter. Of course it's too soon for wedding bells, I just thought that sometime in the future… well, maybe. Thanks again!**

**To Ad3n: I'm so glad you liked the chapter, and I hope this chapter makes you aww as well!**

Quinn's Point of View

Kat had taken the idea surprisingly well, and, well… I don't know… we have kind of reached an understanding of each other… that and we can compare our Rachel Berry stories, which is always fun.

But now we are sitting in glee club and talking, only to stop when Mr. Shue finally decides to join us.

"Alright guys, the lesson for this week is simple. I have recently become aware that people often look down on your knowledge of love just because you are teenagers, so your assignment is to tell us what you think love is, and then sing what you believe is the greatest love song."

Surprisingly, Finn raised his hand and said," Mr. Shue? Can I go first?"

Mr. Shue nodded, and I have to admit, I was somewhat curious as to what kind of bull this boy-child was going to pull out of his butt.

"They say that nobody is perfect, but that's no entirely true. When you love someone, you don't see them as having flaws. You know they have some unattractive traits, but you find them endearing. You find everything about them perfect, because, to you, she is perfect. It doesn't matter if they think their outward appearance may not be the most attractive, you just don't see it… you think they're crazy for insinuating that they are even the slightest bit unattractive. The fact of the matter is that their imperfections are what make them perfect, because it solidifies the fact that they are real and not just some manifestation of your overactive imagination. No matter how unattractive they feel they are, they will never be anything less than perfect in your eyes."

He looked at Kat and started to sing his heart out, and I couldn't help but think about how what he had just said was so true.

_Who knew Finn could be so… wise?_

_Beauty queen of only eighteen_

_She had some trouble with herself_

_He was always there to help her_

_She always belonged to someone else_

_I drove for miles and miles_

_And wound up at your door_

_I've had you so many times but somehow_

_I want more_

He smiled and sung the chorus to this girl, who just smiled sweetly at him

_I don't mind spending everyday_

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

_Look for the girl with the broken smile_

_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_

_And she will be loved_

_She will be loved_

_Tap on my window knock on my door_

_I want to make you feel beautiful_

_I know I tend to get so insecure_

_It doesn't matter anymore_

_It's not always rainbows and butterflies_

_It's compromise that moves us along, yeah_

_My heart is full and my door's always open_

_You can come anytime you want_

_I don't mind spending everyday_

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

_Look for the girl with the broken smile_

_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved_

_I know where you hide_

_Alone in your car_

_Know all of the things that make you who you are_

_I know that goodbye means nothing at all_

_Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls_

_Tap on my window knock on my door_

_I want to make you feel beautiful_

_I don't mind spending everyday_

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

_Look for the girl with the broken smile_

_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved_

Surprisingly, I felt compelled to sing back up with the rest of the club, i guess a small part of me was happy Finn had found some happiness.

_Please don't try so hard to say goodbye_

_Please don't try so hard to say goodbye_

_Yeah_

He started to sing softly.

_I don't mind spending everyday_

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

_Try so hard to say goodbye_

The song was over and I couldn't help but smile at the happy tears on Kat's face.

Speaking of Kat, she rushed up to the front of the room and said," Being in love is one of the greatest acting experiences a person can have, in unrequited terms. You need to pretend so much… Pretend you don't want them, pretend you're friends, pretend that every laugh, every joke, every smile isn't killing you. You have to pretend that you are content with friendship, even though you want insurmountably more. You long for the day when you no longer need to pretend, when the need to act has passed. When you can be yourself around them. The only problem is that sometimes you get so caught up in the act that you forget who you are without it. You forget how to speak, how to act, how to think, without thinking about how much your actions will impress them. I know that you just wanted to be friends, Finn, but, well, just listen."

Damn, I thought I had a way with words, but I guess love is the universal language, with a million different interpretations. I watched as my newest friend serenaded the boy she loved, and the protective part of me was glad that her affections we displaced from my girlfriend.

_I'm not a perfect person_

_There's many things I wish I didn't do_

_But I continue learning_

_I never meant to do those things to you_

_And so I have to say before I go_

_That I just want you to know_

_I've found a reason for me_

_To change who I used to be_

_A reason to start over new_

_and the reason is you_

_I'm sorry that I hurt you_

_It's something I must live with everyday_

_And all the pain I put you through_

_I wish that I could take it all away_

_And be the one who catches all your tears_

_Thats why i need you to hear_

_I've found a reason for me_

_To change who I used to be_

_A reason to start over new_

_and the reason is You_

_and the reason is You _

_I'm not a perfect person_

_I never meant to do those things to you_

_And so I have to say before I go_

_That I just want you to know_

_I've found a reason for me_

_To change who I used to be_

_A reason to start over new_

_and the reason is you_

_I've found a reason to show_

_A side of me you didn't know_

_A reason for all that I do_

_And the reason is you_

I saw Finn walk up to her, take her in his arms, and plant one on her, and I couldn't help but squeal and applaud them, glad that they both found happiness somewhere.

But for now, class was ending, and I had a song to work on.

**A/N So, do you guys have idea's for what songs the different glee clubbers should sing? If so, let me know, and I might try to make it happen.**

**Poll: Should Russel come back? What about Fran? **

**Let me know, I love reading your reviews, they really inspire me, so please keep them coming.**

**Love you guys!**


	12. Love

**A/N Well, this was a long chapter to write, and I hope I didn't make too many mistakes… I hope you all like it! Definite Faberry in this chapter, as well as Brittanna**

**To my Lurkers: I really wish some of you would give me your opinions on chapters. I would love to hear from you guys.**

**To Ad3n: I will totally keep your idea's in mind for the whole Russell and Fran thing… Thanks for your review and I hope you like the Faberry in this chapter.**

**To LaurenKnight13: Thanks for the song suggestion, I did end up using it, and also, thanks for your thoughts with the whole Russell and Fran thing, I'll try and keep that in mind!**

**I do not own glee or anyone's sweet talking abilities….**

**Enjoy!**

Quinn's Point of View

I sat next to Rachel in the choir room, waiting for Mr. Shue to arrive. My hand was in hers and it may seem funny, but I could swear she was being more affectionate than usual…

Finally he walked in and asked if anyone was ready, and I was surprised when Rach's hand shot into the air.

I watched as Mr. Shue nodded, and my girlfriend squeezed my hand before leaving to stand in front of the class.

"I never really understood the expression 'falling in love'… not at first, anyway, but I get it now. It's like being pushed into the Grand Canyon against your will, it's like skydiving. You're falling and you know it could end badly, but being around them is so exhilarating. It's like one minute you're fine and the next you're falling, hoping and praying that someone will catch you. If they don't, you know it will be painful… it may very well kill you… but it's too late, you're already on your way. I'm not talking about love at first sight, I don't believe in that, but I do believe that you can be talking to someone and, all of a sudden, you see something there. You start to notice things that you never really saw before, like the way her hair is always perfect no matter how hot it is or how long she has been exercising, or how she snorts when she thinks something is especially funny, or how her nose scrunches up when she's confused. You constantly yearn to be around them, whether it be kissing them, holding them, or even just sitting silently in their presence. When you are around them, you lose yourself; you can't talk, you can't think, because she is everything you are. You can't help but be yourself around them, because you feel safe around them… you feel home… you don't even care if they don't feel the same way, you just want them to be happy, whether that is with or without you, because in the end, their happiness is more important than your own happiness is… because regardless of how she feels… she is your happiness…"

Wow… I'm not ashamed to admit to a couple of tears… this is the second time her words have caused my heart to stop beating, and I could only imagine what the song is going to do to me…

_Heart beats fast_

_Colors and promises_

_How to be brave_

_How can I love when I'm afraid to fall_

She looked at me and I could see the sincerity in her eyes, and, though I didn't think it possible, I fell for her even more in that second.

_But watching you stand alone_

_All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow_

_One step closer_

She stepped up in front of my chair in the front row and held out her hand for me to take. I took it and she pulled me up, and started to dance me around the room.

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_

_For a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

She stopped the dancing and looked me in the eyes.

_Time stands still_

_Beauty in all she is_

_I will be brave_

_I will not let anything take away_

_What's standing in front of me_

_Every breath_

_Every hour has come to this_

_One step closer_

And then we started dancing again.

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_

_For a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_And all along I believed I would find you_

_Time has brought your heart to me_

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_One step closer_

_One step closer_

We were no longer dancing, just swaying back and forth, and her hand came up and stroked my cheek as she looked me in the eyes and sang with utter sincerity.

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_

_For a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_And all along I believed I would find you_

_Time has brought your heart to me_

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

I leaned forward and kissed her, ignoring the wolf-whistles, and the "Get'cha some, Q"'s and just melted into my girlfriend.

We broke apart after a while and I never looked away from her eyes as I said, "Mr. Shue? May I please go next?"

I heard him say sure and so I kissed Rachel chastely on the lips and sat her down in the front row.

"When you love someone, you can't help but want to spend hours just staring at them. It's like you want to memorize their face because every time you think of them it can never compare to the original. You stare because you have no clue how someone can be so perfect. You stare because they are so selfless and you love that about them. You stare because you can't figure out how someone can be so sure of themselves and yet they're still so humble. Their presence warms your heart and the mere sight of them makes your day because they can always light up your life."

I looked at her and started to sing.

_L is for the way you look at me_

_O is for the only one I see_

_V is very, very extraordinary_

_E is even more than anyone that you adore can_

I grabbed he hand and started swaying in the front of the room with her, never taking my eyes away from her chocolate brown ones, silently communicating just how much she means to me.

_Love is all that I can give to you_

_Love is more than just a game for two_

_Two in love can make it_

_Take my heart and please don't break it_

_Love was made for me and you_

The trumpet started to play and I twirled her and then brought her close and continued to sing.

_L is for the way you look at me_

_O is for the only one I see_

_V is very, very extraordinary_

_E is even more than anyone that you adore can_

I looked at her and I saw tears coming out of her eyes, and I put my entire heart into the rest of the song.

_Love is all that I can give to you_

_Love is more than just a game for two_

_Two in love can make it_

_Take my heart and please don't break it_

_Love was made for me and you_

_Love was made for me and you_

_Yes, love was made for me and you_

I twirled her one last time, and ended up with my arms around her from behind, as we began to sway I sang directly into her ear.

_Love is all that I can give to you_

_Love is more than just a game for two_

_Two in love can make it_

_Take my heart and please don't break it_

_Love was made for me and you_

_Love was made for me and you_

_Love was made for me and you_

I heard applause, but it didn't matter, nothing mattered to me but this woman in my arms, and I was content to stay there forever, that is until…

"Mr. Shue, please allow me to break up this love fest for one of my own. I'ma show all of you how love is truly done."

Santanna effectively kicked us off the stage and said, "Falling in love is liberating, but also terrifying. Falling in love is giving up control of yourself to another person, whether they know it or not, and giving them the power to break you. You give them that power willingly because falling is so easy… it's like all of the pressure has been taken off of you, and if you trust them enough, it is one of the easiest, and smartest, decisions you will ever make. However, if there is even a little distrust, well… that is when it gets scary. It's scary because this one person has the ability to break you, they can shatter your soul and rip you to shreds, but you couldn't help giving them control, because you love them enough to jump without thinking, and before you know it you're falling."

I heard the music start and I watched in silent awe as my best friend put her heart on the line for the girl she loves.

_Doesn't matter what your friends are telling you_

_Doesn't matter what my family's saying too_

_It just matters that I'm in love with you_

_It only matters that you love me too_

_It doesn't matter if they won't accept you_

_I'm accepting of you and the things you do_

_Just as long as it's you_

_Nobody but you, baby, baby_

I saw Britt sitting there with a shocked expression on her face and a light shining in her eyes.

_My love for you, unconditional love too_

_Gotta get up, get up_

_Get up, get up, get up and show you that it¡ _

_Doesn't really matter what the eye is seeing_

_Cause I'm in love with the inner being_

_And it doesn't really matter what they believe_

_What matters to me is you're in love with me_

_Doesn't really matter what the eye is seeing_

_Cause I'm in love with the inner being_

_And it doesn't really matter what they believe_

_What matters to me is you're nutty-nutty-nutty for me_

_(You're so kind)_

_Just what I asked for, you're so loving and kind_

_(And you're mine)_

_And I can't believe you're mine_

_Doesn't matter if you're feeling insecure_

_Doesn't matter if you're feeling so unsure_

_Cause I'll take away the doubt within your heart_

_And show that my love will never hurt or harm_

_Doesn't matter what the pain we go through_

_Doesn't matter if the money's gone too_

_Just as long as I'm with you_

_Nobody but you, baby, baby_

_You're love for me, unconditional I see_

_Gotta get up, get up_

_Get up, get up, get up and show you that it¡ _

_Doesn't really matter what the eye is seeing_

_Cause I'm in love with the inner being_

_And it doesn't really matter what they believe_

_What matters to me is you're in love with me_

_Doesn't really matter what the eye is seeing_

_Cause I'm in love with the inner being_

_And it doesn't really matter what they believe_

_What matters to me is you're nutty-nutty-nutty for me_

_(You're so kind)_

_Just what I asked for, you're so loving and kind_

_(And you're mine)_

_And I can't believe you're mine_

_Doesn't matter what they say_

_Cause you know I'm gonna love you anyway_

_Doesn't matter what they do_

_Cause my love will always be with you_

_My love for you unconditional love too_

_Gotta get up, get up_

_Get up, get up, get up and show you that_

_My love is true, and it's just for you, uh_

_Doesn't really matter what the eye is seeing_

_Cause I'm in love with the inner being_

_And it doesn't really matter what they believe_

_What matters to me is you're in love with me_

_Doesn't really matter what the eye is seeing_

_Cause I'm in love with the inner being_

_And it doesn't really matter what they believe_

_What matters to me is you're nutty-nutty-nutty for me_

_Nutty-nutty-nutty my love for you_

_I can't believe my dreams come true_

_I've finally found somebody whose heart is true_

_And best of all you love me to_

_And nutty-nutty-nutty my love for you_

_I can't believe my dreams come true_

_I've finally found somebody whose heart is true_

_And best of all you're nutty-nutty-nutty for me_

_Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa_

_Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa_

_Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa_

_Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa_

_Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa_

_Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa_

_Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa_

_Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa_

_Nutty-nutty-nutty my love for you_

_I can't believe my dreams come true_

_(He-he)_

_I've finally found somebody whose heart is true_

_And best of all you're nutty-nutty-nutty for me_

_Nutty-nutty-nutty my love for you_

_(I'm always doing that!)_

_I can't believe my dreams come true_

_I've finally found somebody whose heart is true_

_And best of all you're nutty-nutty-nutty for me_

Brittany, who we all know lacks a filter, pounced, nocking Santanna to the ground and attacked her, and only when Mr. Shue broke them up did Britt regain herself enough to speak.

"Love is like a book. It's like being given a book that tells you about your past, present and future… only to open it and find it blank. It's like having to rewrite your entire future because all of those plans you had cemented mean absolutely nothing anymore, not without them. In that moment hey have written themselves into your life in sharpie. No matter how much you want to, or how hard you try, you can't get rid of them. They will always be there in some shape or form, whether it be romantic or platonic. They will remain tin that book forever with your family and friends."

The thing I love about Britt is that she isn't as stupid as people think. She has these moments when she is just so wise that it is unbelievable.

_Sparks Fly It's Like Electricity_

_I Might Die, When I Forget How To Breath_

_You Get Closer And There's No Where In This World I'd Rather Be_

_Time Stops Like Everything Around Me Is Frozen_

_And Nothing Matters But These_

_Few Moments When You Open My Mind To Things I've Never Seen_

I saw Santanna smile sweetly as her girl was having the time of her life up in front of the entire glee club, dancing crazily and looking right at Santanna.

_Cuz When I'm Kissing You My Senses Come Alive_

_Almost Like The Puzzle Piece I've Been Trying To Find_

_Falls Right Into Place You're All That It Takes_

_My Doubts Fade Away When I'm Kissing You_

_When I'm Kissing You It All Starts Making Sense_

_And All The Questions I've Been Asking In My Head_

_Like Are You The One Should I Really Trust_

_Crystal Clear It Becomes When I'm Kissing You_

I saw Santanna's eyes shining, and I knew what that meant… tears.

_Past Loves They Never Got Very Far_

_Walls Up Make Sure I Guarded My Heart_

_And I Promise I Wouldn't Do This_

_Till I Knew It Was Right For Me_

_But No One, No Guy That I Met Before_

_Could Make Me Feel So Right And Secure_

_And Have You Noticed I Loose My Focus_

_And The World Around Me Disapears_

_Cuz When I'm Kissing You My Senses Come Alive_

_Almost Like The Puzzle Piece I've Been Trying To Find_

_Falls Right Into Place You're All That It Takes_

_My Doubts Fade Away When I'm Kissing You_

_When I'm Kissing You It All Starts Making Sense_

_And All The Questions I've Been Asking In My Head_

_Like Are You The One Should I Really Trust_

_Crystal Clear It Becomes When I'm Kissing You_

_I've Never Felt Nothing Like This_

_You're Making Me Open Up_

_No Point In Even Trying To Fight This_

_It Kinda Feels Like It's Loveee_

Britt grabbed San and pulled her up, dancing with her.

_Cuz When I'm Kissing You My Senses Come Alive_

_Almost Like The Puzzle Piece I've Been Trying To Find_

_Falls Right Into Place You're All That It Takes_

_My Doubts Fade Away When I'm Kissing You_

_When I'm Kissing You It All Starts Making Sense_

_And All The Questions I've Been Asking In My Head_

_Like Are You The One Should I Really Trust_

_Crystal Clear It Becomes When I'm Kissing You_

I watched as Santanna bolted up, grabbed Britts arm and led her out of the room, and smiled.

Then Puck raised his hand and said, "Mr. Shue, I'd like to get mine over with as well if that's ok."

"They say that there is someone out there for everyone, and that's all anyone can hope for… Someone so perfect for you that it's almost like they were made for you. It's a really awesome idea when you think about it, this person (who you have been waiting for your entire life) is out there, and they are looking for you just as much as you are for them. You just haven't met them yet."

I smiled, Rachel was made for me, and I for her… I knew it, with every fiber of my being.

_I'm not surprised, not everything lasts_

_I've broken my heart so many times, I stopped keeping track_

_Talk myself in, I talk myself out_

_I get all worked up, then I let myself down_

_I tried so very hard not to lose it_

_I came up with a million excuses_

_I thought, I thought of every possibility_

_And I know someday that it'll all turn out_

_You'll make me work, so we can work to work it out_

_And I promise you, kid, that I give so much more than I get_

_I just haven't met you yet_

_I might have to wait, I'll never give up_

_I guess it's half timing, and the other half's luck_

_Wherever you are, whenever it's right_

_You'll come out of nowhere and into my life_

_And I know that we can be so amazing_

_And, baby, your love is gonna change me_

_And now I can see every possibility_

_And somehow I know that it'll all turn out_

_You'll make me work, so we can work to work it out_

_And I promise you, kid, I give so much more than I get_

_I just haven't met you yet_

_They say all's fair_

_In love and war_

_But I won't need to fight it_

_We'll get it right and we'll be united_

_And I know that we can be so amazing_

_And being in your life is gonna change me_

_And now I can see every single possibility_

_And someday I know it'll all turn out_

_And I'll work to work it out_

_Promise you, kid, I'll give more than I get_

_Than I get, than I get, than I get_

_Oh, you know it'll all turn out_

_And you'll make me work so we can work to work it out_

_And I promise you kid to give so much more than I get_

_Yeah, I just haven't met you yet_

_I just haven't met you yet_

_Oh, promise you, kid_

_To give so much more than I get_

_I said love, love, love, love_

_Love, love, love, love_

_(I just haven't met you yet)_

_Love, love, love, love_

_Love, love_

_I just haven't met you yet_

I smiled, everyone was so in love, and I was so happy for them. But now, glee club was over, and it was time for me to properly thank my girlfriend.

**A/N I know, I left you guys hanging again, but I promise sexy times next chapter.**

**Poll: What should Rick do when he finds out about Rachel and Quinn's relationship?**

**Reviews would be wonderful, but I'm not gonna beg.**

**I love you guys!**


	13. Glasses

**A/N So, here is chapter 13. I love all of you guys and I hope you like it… there is some definite dominate Q going on in this chapter…**

**To LaurenKnight13: Thanks for the comment about liking the explanations of love, means a lot! Also, I was glad somebody caught the whole 'Santanna pulling Brittany out of the room' thing, so thanks!**

**To Ad3n: You're right about Rick being a rock and roll type of guy, thanks for your input!**

Quinn's Point of View

I pulled Rachel toward my car, and promptly pushed her into the passenger side before I dashed over to the driver's side…

To say I was turned on by Rachel's performance was a vast understatement…

I started the car and rushed to my house, no doubt speeding a good majority of the way, but I finally knew without a shadow of a doubt that Rachel was completely and utterly mine. I no longer cared that she had not been honest; I just want to make love to my incredible girlfriend.

I pulled into my driveway and quickly noted that my mother was still at work, so I turned off the ignition and rushed the two of us into the house.

As soon as the front door closed behind us, I pushed Rachel forcefully against it and attacked her lips with my mouth. I felt her still for half a second and then respond with gusto, her hands latching into my hair while her legs wrapped around my waist. I felt her tongue glide across my lower lip and I eagerly opened my mouth to her. Fireworks shot off in my head and I felt myself start to grind Rachel into the door. I knew I needed to take her to my room, but I couldn't bring myself to stop.

She let out a particularly loud moan as she pulled away for air, saying, "God, Quinn… Don't stop… I'm close… so very, very close."

Something inside me snapped… it's like this beast that was caged and starved was let free. I re-adjusted so my knee was forcefully connecting with her center and I started devouring her neck in my frenzy.

"FUCK, Quinn, I'm there, more, please!"

And with a quick bite to her shoulder, she came with a loud, "FUCK! QUINNNNNN!"

I eased her down from her orgasm and quickly caught her as her knees gave way. I pulled her away from the door and sat her down on the floor of the entryway.

It was just as we had finished sitting when I heard the jingle of keys in the door, and as soon as I looked up, I was sure my life was over.

There in the doorway stood my mom and Rick, both with flushed faces which completely confirmed the fact that they had indeed heard everything… Rachel, however, was resting contently on my shoulder, still completely oblivious to anything and everything around her… and a very small part of me, that wasn't completely embarrassed, was proud.

Rick cleared his throat and I felt Rachel stiffen against my shoulders, snapping out of her post-orgasm high and looking up only to look away in fear and embarrassment.

"Hey, Judy was telling me about you girls and your relationship, and I would really like to get to know you, so I was wondering if I could treat you girls to something at the Lima Bean tomorrow and get to know you and Judy better. How does that sound?

I looked at Rachel, who was busy looking at her feet, but nodded almost imperceptibly.

"That sounds great. Now, if you don't mind, Rachel and I will be heading up stairs."

When we got to my room I looked at Rachel and said, "It'll be fine, Rach. He didn't seem upset. I know something that will distract you…"

"Quinn Fabray! Your mother and her boyfriend are currently down stairs! I refuse to have sex with you while they are present!"

I giggled and said, "Rach, I was going to ask if you'd be willing to help me dye my hair back to blonde. As much as I love the attention from this new look, I really miss my old hair color… could you help me?"

She smiled and nodded to me, so I said, "Cool, I'll be in there in a second, I'm gonna go get us a snack real quick."

When I entered the bathroom, I saw Rachel standing in a trance, holding something in her hands, and I immediately got apprehensive.

"Quinn, when did you plan on telling me you have glasses?"

I blushed and sighed. Of course, leave it to Rachel Berry to find the one thing I didn't want her to.

"Rach, can you just not tease me about it? I look super weird with them on and I hate to wear them, I've been teased for them enough."

She turned around and looked at me, and it was only then that I saw how dark her eyes had gotten and how much her chest was heaving.

"On the contrary, Quinnie, I thought you would be the one doing the teasing…"

Let's just say that it took us a while to get started on my hair…

**A/N Hehehe… yeah, hope you guys liked it. Next chapter I promise drama!**

**Poll: Who should lonely Puck get together with? I kinda feel sorry for him being all alone.**

**I love you guys, reviews would be awesome!**


	14. Soap Opera's and Family Reunions

**A/N So here is another chapter for you guys. There is a lot of drama in this chapter, and some foreshadowing, but I will leave it up to you to decide what. I will do my best to post next weekend, but I have a job interview and then I'm going to visit my family, so I'll try my best, reviews might help convince me to do it early…**

**To LaurenKnight13: I hope this chapter not only answers your queries of whether Rick is genuine or not, but also why Rachel feels awkward around him. And I totally agree with the whole librarian thing…**

**To Ad3n: I agree that Puck needs someone dominating, and I promise to get to work on that in the next couple of chapters. **

**I do not own glee or any soap opera's.**

**Enjoy!**

Quinn's Point of View

Well, since yesterday Rachel has made two things completely clear… one, that she absolutely loved my short blonde hair, and two, that I am hereby forbidden to wear my contacts again…

Not that I minded, of course, I would do anything for her, and currently I am heading towards her house so we can meet my mom and Rick at the Lima Bean.

It's weird, but I can't help but feel like something bad is going to happen…

I arrived at Rachel's house and rang the doorbell, only to have the door fly open and my girlfriend flung into my arms.

I looked down at her sweetly, and said, "Hey Rach, you ready to go?"

She looked up at me and said sweetly, "As long as you are with me, I know everything will be fine… I just have a bad feeling about this…"

I nodded, and led her to my car, opening the door for her, and then going to the driver's side, silently praying to god that we were both wrong.

When we arrived at the Lima Bean, we immediately spotted my mom and Rick sitting at a table and went to join them. We sat across from my mother and her boyfriend and talked about everything under the sun, from the weather, to sports, to what we plan to do after high school, and I couldn't help but like this guy, and I could tell Rachel was starting to get over the awkwardness.

But then I saw two familiar faces walk through the door of the coffee shop and I froze, no doubt with a terrified expression adorning my face.

Everyone at the table noticed, and when they turned around, Rachel and my mom instantly knew why I was frozen, and they froze as well, because of all the times and all the places to run into them again, it had to be at a coffee shop while my moms' boyfriend and my girlfriend were getting to know each other…

Russell and Fran had walked through the door.

I knew what was about to happen, so I squeezed Rachel's hand and stood up, my mom followed and we begrudgingly went to confront our so called family.

Rachel's Point of View

I watched as my girlfriend and her mother left to talk the two new coffee-house goers, and was pulled from my thoughts when I heard, "I don't hate you, you know?"

I looked at Rick with a questioning glance and he said, "I understand why you were with my daughter, and I refuse to hold it against you, I know that you were scared of me… hell, the first time we met I told you that I didn't do well with homosexuality… but you should know that I am a very liberal person, I cannot hate someone because they love someone of the same gender… you love who you love… That is why I set up this get together; I want to get to know you."

I smiled, and for the first time, I let myself relax in his presence.

Quinn's Point of View

I stalked up to the table my 'family' sat at.

"What are you two doing here?"

My father looked up and scowled, saying, "Why your sister asked me here to bond about our recent divorces, it seems that she has met someone, as have I, and we invited them here to introduce them, the better question is, what are you two doing here with that?"

I saw him point to Rachel, and I felt myself starting to lose control of my temper.

"I mean honestly Quinnie, you could have such better friends than that dyke, what ever happened to those nice friends of yours, Brittany and Santanna?"

I lost it.

I let out a bark of laughter and said, "Well, you'd be pleased to know that Santanna and Brittany are kind of busy right now, probably having sex somewhere, and no, I don't mean with boys, I mean with each other. That's right, they are dating, and as for what Rachel is doing here, I am on a date with my GIRLFRIEND."

I felt sort of bad for Frannie, we were always so close, and I could tell that she was uncomfortable, but I couldn't tell why.

I heard something behind me and tensed, only to relax when I felt Rachel put her arms around me from behind. I relaxed into her touch and smiled.

I felt her tense behind me, and I looked to the door and saw a woman there, standing with Puck. I looked up at him and said, "Puck, what are you doing here?"

I could almost swear I saw fear flash in his eyes for a second, but it was gone before I could investigate, replaced with a smirk.

"Just meeting up with someone, you know how I am…"

I smiled and watched as he walked to the register, and ordered himself a coffee, only to turn around and see Rick looking at the woman from the doorway who was now sitting next to my father.

Russell put his arm around her shoulder and said, "I would like everyone to meet my fiancé, Trish."

Oh my fucking God! Do I live in a fricking soap opera?

**A/N I know, I know… cliffhanger… **

**Poll: Should Fran end up siding with her father, or Quinn and Judy?**

**Like I said, reviews would totally help convince me to try and get a chapter in early for you guys, so let me know what you think!**


	15. I Better Be Invited to the Wedding

**A/N So, I'm back! I tried to write a particularly long chapter for you guys, I don't know about you guys, but I am glad glee is back on.**

**To LaurenKnight13: You are so right about the twisted web of relationships! I am so glad you were surprised, and I hope you will enjoy who I picked for Puck, I promise we will see her at nationals! Thanks again!**

**To Ad3n: You're right about Puck being up to something, and I promise we will all figure it out when it comes time for nationals! Thanks for reviewing!**

**I do not own glee or anyone's love life (except my own, and even that's debatable)**

**Enjoy!**

Quinn's Point of View

Well, later that night, Fran stopped by the house. Apparently Russell kinda exploded when he met her new boyfriend, whom she still has yet to introduce, and said that she was happy for both me and mom, and that she was sorry for dad exploding at us like that. She called him an ass.

We asked her to stay for dinner.

So, for the past two weeks, I have been desperately hanging on edge trying to get her to tell me who this gentleman is.

"Come on, Frannie, if you won't tell me his name, can you at least tell me about him?"

She got a faraway look in her eyes and said, "He's perfect, Quinnie! He is so polite, he hasn't rushed me for sex or anything… and he's romantic, so romantic, talking about how he never knew love before he met me… it's like he said, we are perfect for each other, made for each other…"

I smiled at my sister's happiness, and said, "I want to meet this guy, and I better be invited to the damn wedding!"

"Only if I'm invited to yours!"

*the next day*

Ok, so we were sitting in the choir room talking about how nationals are in Chicago this year, and then Puck walked in late.

"Sorry, Mr. Shue, but do you think I can sing a song, you see, I met someone recently, and I need to get something off my chest."

"Sure Puck, the floor is yours."

He got out a guitar and started playing the into.

So many people gonna say that they want you,

To try to get you thinking they really care,

But there's nothing like the warmth of the one

who has put in the time and you know is gonna be there,

Back your border when she knows someone crossed it,

Don't let nobody put you down, who your with

Take the pain of protecting your name,

from the crutch to the cane to the highwire

I'm in love with a girl who knows me better,

Fell for the woman just when I met her,

Took my sweet time when I was bitter,

Someone understands,

And she knows how to treat a fella right,

Give me that feeling every night,

Wants to make love when I wanna fight,

Now someone understand me,

I'm in love with a girl (I'm in love with)

After many broken backdoors and windows,

Through the valley of the love of the lost,

Is a hole that is cut through the souls falling down

from the thrones without any innuendos,

But you drown in a piece for the moment,

The moment was over in time,

Then its gone the hit and run the guiltless one has a short life

I'm in love with a girl who knows me better,

Fell for the woman just when I met her,

Took my sweet time when I was bitter,

Someone understands,

And she knows how to treat a fella right,

Give me that feeling every night,

Wants to make love when I wanna fight,

Now someone understand me,

I'm in love with a girl (I'm in love with)

Gonna tell you what you do to think you practice what you preach,

Now I know there's nothing we can't reach,

'cause the heart can't erase once it finds a place to be warm and welcome,

To be held in shelter

I'm in love with a girl who knows me better,

Fell for the woman just when I met her

Took my sweet time when I was bitter

Someone understands,

And she knows how to treat a fella right

Give me that feeling every night

Wants to make love when I wanna fight

Now someone understands me

I'm in love with a girl (I'm in love with) [x3]

Who knows me better

Wants to make love when I wanna fight

now someone understand me

I was shocked… Puck had actual feelings for someone… and that was a really good performance… I just could imagine who-

"Puck, that was awesome! I would love to add that to our set list for nationals! What do you guys think?"

There was a lot of nodding, and so mr. Shue handed out the next song.

"Alright guys, for the other two songs, I could like to do one song with just the guys, and one with just the girls, so guys, let's sight read."

The band started playing and Puck took the first part of the song.

You're insecure,

Don't know what for,

You're turning heads when you walk through the door,

Don't need make-up,

To cover up,

Being the way that you are is enough,

Sam took the bridge, and I couldn't help but think that I absolutely loved this song.

Everyone else in the room can see it,

Everyone else but you,

I grabbed Rachel's hand and brought it to my lips, as the rest of the boys joined into the chorus.

Baby you light up my world like nobody else,

The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,

But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,

You don't know,

Oh oh,

You don't know you're beautiful,

If only you saw what I can see,

You'll understand why I want you so desperately,

Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,

You don't know,

Oh oh,

You don't know you're beautiful,

Oh oh,

That's what makes you beautiful

Finn took the next verse, looking right at Kat.

So c-come on,

You got it wrong,

To prove I'm right,

I put it in a song,

I don't know why,

You're being shy,

And turn away when I look into your eye eye eyes,

Mike took the bridge, singing directly to Tina.

Everyone else in the room can see it,

Everyone else but you,

All of the boys joined back in, and I couldn't help but feel like this was my new favorite song, because it perfectly describes Rachel.

Baby you light up my world like nobody else,

The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,

But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,

You don't know,

Oh oh,

You don't know you're beautiful,

If only you saw what I can see,

You'll understand why I want you so desperately,

Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,

You don't know

Oh oh,

You don't know you're beautiful,

Oh oh,

That's what makes you beautiful

Na Na Na Na Na Na Naaa,

Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na [x2]

Artie took the next part, lowering it an octave, and slowing it down, and I took this time to look at Rachel. She was looking at me with curious eyes, so I took my hand and gently stroked the side of her face while he sang.

Baby you light up my world like nobody else,

The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,

But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,

You don't know,

Oh oh,

You don't know you're beautiful,

The Beat picked up and the boys sang out.

Baby you light up my world like nobody else,

The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,

But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,

You don't know,

Oh oh,

You don't know you're beautiful,

If only you saw what I can see,

You'll understand why I want you so desperately

Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,

You don't know,

Oh oh,

You don't know you're beautiful,

Oh oh,

You don't know you're beautiful,

Oh oh,

Sam came back in and finished the song with a bang.

That's what makes you beautiful

I leaned in and kissed Rachel chastely, silently conveying just how beautiful she is.

"Good job guys, so, for the girl song, I want to try this one out, and if it works, I think we have our set list."

Santanna took the lead, dancing around.

I threw a wish in the well,

Don't ask me, I'll never tell

I looked to you as it fell,

And now you're in my way

I watched as Britt came up to her and took her hand and sang the next part of the song.

I'd trade my soul for a wish,

Pennies and dimes for a kiss

I wasn't looking for this,

But now you're in my way

Mercedes took the next part, thankfully not going all out and just keeping it light and fun.

Your stare was holdin',

Ripped jeans, skin was showin'

Hot night, wind was blowin'

Where you think you're going, baby?

Kat to the next part and I giggled a little when she sang to Finn.

Hey, I just met you,

And this is crazy,

But here's my number,

So call me, maybe?

It's hard to look right,

At you baby,

But here's my number,

So call me, maybe?

The rest of the girls joined into the song, and I was having a blast, so I took Rachel's hands and started dancing around the room with her.

Hey, I just met you,

And this is crazy,

But here's my number,

So call me, maybe?

And all the other boys,

Try to chase me,

But here's my number,

So call me, maybe?

I took the next part, fake pouting at Rachel as I sang.

You took your time with the call,

I took no time with the fall

You gave me nothing at all,

But still, you're in my way

Rachel stole the next part, and I couldn't help but laugh at how adorable she was.

I beg, and borrow and steal

At first sight and it's real

I didn't know I would feel it,

But it's in my way

I joined Rachel in the next part, adding perfect harmony as we sang to each other.

Your stare was holdin',

Ripped jeans, skin was showin'

Hot night, wind was blowin'

Where you think you're going, baby?

I took the next part and sang to Rachel.

Hey, I just met you,

And this is crazy,

But here's my number,

So call me, maybe?

She shrugged her shoulders, turned her head to the side and pretended to write on my hand as she sang.

It's hard to look right,

At you baby,

But here's my number,

So call me, maybe?

All the other girls joined into the song, smiling and dancing around the room.

Hey, I just met you,

And this is crazy,

But here's my number,

So call me, maybe?

And all the other boys,

Try to chase me,

But here's my number,

So call me, maybe?

Before you came into my life

I missed you so bad

I missed you so bad

I missed you so, so bad

Before you came into my life

I missed you so bad

And you should know that

I missed you so, so bad

It's hard to look right,

At you baby,

But here's my number,

So call me, maybe?

Hey, I just met you,

And this is crazy,

But here's my number,

So call me, maybe?

And all the other boys,

Try to chase me,

But here's my number,

So call me, maybe?

Before you came into my life

I missed you so bad

I missed you so bad

I missed you so so bad

Before you came into my life

I missed you so bad

And you should know that

I finished off the song.

So call me, maybe?

We all laughed and knew that we had completed our set list for Nationals, and I couldn't help but thing that it will be quite an interesting day.

**A/N So, next chapter is nationals, and we will finally figure out who Puck is in love with.**

**Poll: how do you think the new directions should find out who Puck is with?**

**I would love Reviews, thanks, love you guys!**


	16. PreShow Jitters and Secrets Revealed

**A/N Nationals! I hope you guys like this chapter. There are some questions that are answered, as well as a surprise, I hope you like it.**

**To LaurenKnight13: I really appreciated your suggestions! **

**To Ad3n: I hope I haven't been confusing you too much, and I completely agree, they are adorable!**

**To TeirAnazazi: Thank you for the reviews, and you are not spamming me, I quite enjoy getting reviews! Please keep letting me know what you think!**

**I do not own glee or pre show jitters **

**Enjoy!**

Quinn's Point of View

I was standing back stage with Rachel, waiting for the New Directions to be called onto the stage for our shot to compete in Nationals. I was nervous… I had a plan, but it would only work if we won.

As if she could sense my nervousness, Rachel took my hand and squeezed it, leaning into my ear and whispering, "Everything will turn out fine, just wait and see."

It was then when I heard the announcer introduce us, so I squeezed Rachel's hand and kissed her on the cheek before watching Puck walk onto the stage as I awaited my Que.

So many people gonna say that they want you,

To try to get you thinking they really care,

But there's nothing like the warmth of the one

who has put in the time and you know is gonna be there,

Back your border when she knows someone crossed it,

Don't let nobody put you down, who your with

Take the pain of protecting your name,

from the crutch to the cane to the highwire

I watched as he came closer to the side of the stage I was on, and when he was close enough I slipped into his arms and began a graceful waltz across the stage while he continued to sing.

I'm in love with a girl who knows me better,

Fell for the woman just when I met her,

Took my sweet time when I was bitter,

Someone understands,

And she knows how to treat a fella right,

Give me that feeling every night,

Wants to make love when I wanna fight,

Now someone understand me,

I'm in love with a girl (I'm in love with)

I sang the echo and then stopped dancing as he sang the next verse to the audience, seemingly focused on one spot, but I wouldn't be able to tell without making it obvious.

After many broken backdoors and windows,

Through the valley of the love of the lost,

Is a hole that is cut through the souls falling down

from the thrones without any innuendos,

But you drown in a piece for the moment,

The moment was over in time,

Then its gone the hit and run the guiltless one has a short life

He swept me back into a waltz and I smiled, silently thinking that the girl he loves is lucky, because even though I would never be caught dead riding the 'Puckasaurus' again, he was really a good guy.

I'm in love with a girl who knows me better,

Fell for the woman just when I met her,

Took my sweet time when I was bitter,

Someone understands,

And she knows how to treat a fella right,

Give me that feeling every night,

Wants to make love when I wanna fight,

Now someone understand me,

I'm in love with a girl (I'm in love with)

He spun me out and then came behind me and wrapped his arms around my stomach, swaying to the beat.

Gonna tell you what you do to think you practice what you preach,

Now I know there's nothing we can't reach,

'cause the heart can't erase once it finds a place to be warm and welcome,

To be held in shelter

I'm in love with a girl who knows me better,

Fell for the woman just when I met her

Took my sweet time when I was bitter

Someone understands,

And she knows how to treat a fella right

Give me that feeling every night

Wants to make love when I wanna fight

Now someone understands me

I'm in love with a girl (I'm in love with) [x3]

Who knows me better

Wants to make love when I wanna fight

now someone understand me

He was looking at the audience again, and just as I was about to see who he was looking at, I was pulled off-stage by the girls, so they could let the boys do their song.

The first verse went over well, and when it came time for the chorus, all of the girls found their partners and went through the choreography like it was nothing. I spent the whole time making surreptitious glances at Rachel and subtly mouthing the words to her, making sure it wasn't enough that the judges would notice.

Us girls went through our song, and after no time at all it was over.

We were sitting in the green room and had just been told that they were going to announce the winners soon when I realized that Puck was nowhere to be seen. Rachel seemed to notice too, because she took my hand and led me on a search.

We found him back stage, pinning a poor girl to the wall and attacking her face. I couldn't really see her, and I could hear the rest of the club behind us, so I decided to mess with him.

"So Puck, were you just going to attack this poor girl or are you going to introduce us?"

I saw him freeze, and as he slowly turned around I realized so many things.

Why he wouldn't tell us.

Why Dad yelled at Fran.

Fran was standing there with a dazed expression on her face, and I was angry.

I wasn't angry about them being together… they obviously make each other happy, I was angry because they thought they couldn't tell me, but before I could say anything, we were called onto the stage.

The next few minutes went by in a blur, I only faintly recognized the announcement that we had won, and too distracted on making sure this was the going to be the best night of Rachel Berry's life.

We were standing in the middle of a park, walking hand in hand and I stopped her. I let out a deep nervous breath and looked at her.

"Rachel, I love you so much. I wouldn't care if I stopped breathing as long as I used my last breath to tell you how much I love you. You are the most important person to me, and I couldn't imagine a life without you. I know we are only teenagers, but I have pictured it… a life with you. Me at home cooking dinner, or getting the kids ready to see their mommy's newest show. I'm not saying today, or next month, or even next year, but will you take this ring as a promise, a promise that somehow someday I will have the honor of being your wife?"

I took out the ring. It was a princess cut with pink diamond inlays, and it had cost me a small fortune, but in my book she was worth it, and she always would be.

"Rachel Berry, will you marry me?"

**A/N I have got to say, you guys made it really hard for me to keep it to myself that it was Fran. I hope you liked it!**

**Poll: How should Judy react to finding out that the boy who got one of her daughters pregnant is now dating the other one?**

**Reviews?**


	17. One Messed Up Family Tree

**A/N …Short chapter, so I apologize in advance, I have a date tonight I have to get ready for. I debated this for the last couple weeks, and I apologize in advance…**

**To Ad3n: Indeed you were correct, and you have no idea how hard it was to not tell you that you were right. I'm not too sure of Judy's reaction to anything right now.**

**To TeirAnazazi: Thanks so much for your many reviews, I'm still not sure what Judy's reaction will be…**

**I do not own glee or Santanna Lopez**

**Enjoy**

Quinn's Point of View

"Wait, so let me get this straight…. You asked Rachel to marry you?"

I sighed and looked at Santanna, saying, "Yes, years from now."

She burst out laughing and said, "Do you realize just how messed up your relationship is? She dated Kat, who is now dating a boy that you have both dated in the past. Kat's dad is dating your mom, and Puck was sleeping with Rachel's mom, but is currently sleeping with your sister. Puck is the father of your child, who was adopted by Rachel's birth mother. Seriously, that child is going to need some serious therapy someday, with that family tree."

I sat there with a horrified expression and realized she was right. It was messed up.

But we would make it work… I would do anything for her… even wait for an answer…

That's right, she hasn't answered yet, she told me she needed time to think, and I can't understand… it's not like I'm asking to get married now… I just never want to lose her.

I think Santanna is catching on, because she came and sat down next to me, rubbing my back and said, "What did she say, Q?"

I looked Santanna in the eyes and let out a sob, burying my face in her shoulder and finally letting out my tears. I don't know what to do.

"S-She asked f-f-for m-more tim-me… She… She didn't a-answer…" I let out between sobs.

Santanna started to shush me quietly, saying, "Q, are you stupid? That girl loves you more than life itself. You probably just surprised her, she just wasn't expecting it… I am willing to bet my secret stash of Broadway memorabilia that she just wasn't expecting it. It will be fine Q."

I looked up at her and nodded, knowing she was right.

It was a while later when I felt my phone vibrate from my pocket.

When I looked at the text message, I got a funny feeling in my stomach.

**Can you come over to my house, I need to talk to you… about the other day.-R3**

I grabbed my coat and headed for the door, getting into my car.

While I was driving, I felt another text message, so I put my phone on the seat next to me.

The second time it vibrated I had to look.

**Quinn? It's kind of important we talk about this. Where are you?-R3**

I picked up my phone and texted back a short _on my way-Q_

Then all I felt was pain as a truck slammed into the driver's side, my head slammed into the steering wheel, and everything went black.

**A/N I know, I know… you all hate me… I had debated it for a while, but I make one promise to you… this is not the end!**

**Poll: What should Rachel's reaction to the car crash be?**

**Reviews? I love you guys! Until next time!**


	18. Yes

**A/N So, another short chapter, it would have been longer, but I had a death in the family recently and didn't get as much time to write as I normally do. This chapter might be a bit depressing, but I will try and happy it up for next time.**

**To Ad3n: Thanks for the review, I tried to not think of it as a now or never deal. When I was in high school one of my friends got married, and it was one of the worst decisions of her life. Thanks again!**

**To TeirAnazazi: Thanks for the Reviews, and I am sorry, but I felt that it was important for Quinn to be in the accident, to help people realize that they need to live in the moment.**

**To irememberthelittlelamb: Thank you for the song suggestion, I will definitely try and incorporate it, but no promises ;)**

**To Jackien1: I sincerely appreciate any finn bashing… thanks for the review and I think it's pretty plain to see that Rachel is going to blame herself for what happened, we will just have to wait and see what happens…**

**Thanks again for the Reviews!**

**I do not own Glee **

**Enjoy**

Rachel's Point of View

I screwed up.

I screwed up big time…

I was sitting on my bed after just receiving a package in the mail and trying to get a hold of Quinn but she wouldn't answer me.

Until she did, about ten minutes ago…

I was starting to get worried; it isn't that long of a drive from her house to mine, so I didn't quite understand what the holdup was.

Finally I grabbed my keys and headed toward her house.

About halfway there I saw the tell-tale signs of a car crash, and fear consumed me…

I don't remember pulling over, and I don't remember getting out of the car, but before I knew it I was on my way towards the sight of the crash.

I saw the medics taking a gernie to the ambulance, and so I ran up to it, only to stop short.

There, covered in blood, was Quinn.

"Q-Quinn…"

I could feel the tears running down my face, and as I tried to get closer, one of the medics tried to keep me away.

I started to get hysterical, screaming, "That is my Fiancé! I should be allowed to ride with you, please?"

The medic looked hesitant, but then nodded and helped me into the ambulance.

I sat next to a cleaned and bandaged Quinn, holding her hand.

"Hey Quinnie, the doctors said that you can't answer me, but that you can hear me, so I want to say something… Yes… Yes I will wear your ring, I was never going to say no… It just, it didn't seem fair that everyone would know I was yours and nobody would know you were mine… about a week ago I bought a ring online, and I had full intentions of proposing… not promising, proposing, because I feel everything that you said when you proposed, and life is never going to be easy for us, but we can make it together… I need you to wake up, Quinn. If you don't wake up… I can't live without you, Quinn. Please wake up."

I took the ring out of my pocket and slid it on her limp finger, kissed it and said, "I love you, Quinn."

I didn't get a response.

**A/N I hope you liked it, sorry again for the depressing content, and I promise that I will make next weeks post happier, and hopefully longer.**

**Poll: Should we time skip till Quinn is out of the Hospital?**

**What should Quinn's reaction be when she wakes up?**

**Reviews? I love you guys!**


	19. Why the Hell Did this Happen?

**A/N Thank you all for being so supportive, it really meant a lot to me. Here is another update for you, and it is happier, and longer, as promised.**

**To TeirAnazazi: I love super fluffy stuff as well, so I hope you like what happens here!**

**To Ad3n: I do hope you like what you rad, I took your oppinions into account, and thanks again for being so supportive.**

**I do not own Glee or Santanna Lopez**

**Enjoy!**

Rachel's Point of View

I was roused from my sleep by the bang of a hospital door.

Apparently I had fallen asleep holding Quinn's hand…

I turned to the door and froze, there stood a very angry Latina, looking like she was going to skin me alive.

"Berry, would you like to explain to me why my father called me to tell me that Quinn was in an accident on the way to your house? You didn't call me when it happened… why the hell did this happen?"

I knew that behind all of that anger that Santanna was showing, she was legitimately terrified for her friend. She was barely hanging on to her composure, so I squeezed Quinn's hand and then let go in order to go to Santanna.

"I told her I needed time to accept her ring… in all actuality I needed time to get the ring I had ordered for her… I texted her telling her I needed her to come over to my house, and then I guess I ended up texting her while she was still driving, because she's here and it's all my fault, and I don't know what to do…"

I started crying again, and I saw Santanna hesitate before she pulled me into her shoulder to cry. I let the tears fall and I could hear Brittany shushing me quietly while Santanna gently rocked me back and forth.

"…Rach… snot ur fault… don cry…"

My head whipped around and I saw a groggy Quinn, probably from pain medications, looking at me through half-lidded eyes. I brought my hand to cover my mouth in a vain attempt to halt the sob that escaped. I felt tears stream down my face as I sobbed out, "Quinn."

I walked over to her, and she opened her arms to me. Subconsciously I realized that she really didn't have any serious injuries above her waist… just scratches. She lazily patted the bed next to her and I got the idea, lying next to her and sobbing into her shoulder.

She had started to rub my back, but it was getting more prolonged, and I heard her murmur, "I love you, Rach, I'm glad you said yes."

She drifted back off to sleep and I cuddled into her shoulder. I could see Santanna and Brittany cuddle up in a chair together out of the corner of my eye, and I let myself drift off to sleep on Quinn's shoulder.

-Two Weeks Later-

Quinn was back in school, and she was in a wheelchair, but she was taking it well. The doctors said that with physical therapy, she should regain full use of her legs, so she was happy, and I was happy that I got my girlfriend back.

I stood by her locker after our last class ended, fully intent on pushing her to glee club. I had a surprise for her, and I was admittedly jittery.

She rolled up to me, and after she deposited her books in her locker, she asked me, "Would you like a ride to glee club, Rach?"

I debated, I didn't want her to have to, but I knew that she wanted to prove to herself that she could do it, so I nodded and sat gingerly on her lap.

We rolled into glee club and I kissed her on the cheek and went up to talk to Mr. Shue.

"All right, guys. Rachel has asked if she can sing something for us, so let's all give her our undivided attention."

"This is for Quinn, I had hoped to give this to you earlier, but I'm just glad I can give it to you now."

_It's always been about me, myself, and I_

_I thought relationships were nothing but a waste of time_

_I never wanted to be anybody's other half_

_I was happy saying I had a love that wouldn't last_

_That was the only way I knew 'til I met you_

I started dancing around the room, making sure to never get too far away from her, and I saw from the corner of my eye that she was fiddling with the ring I gave her, and smiling bigger than I have seen her smile in a long time.

_You make me wanna say_

_I do, I do, I do, do do do do do do doo_

_Yeah, I do, I do, I do, do do do do do do doo_

_Cause every time before it's been like_

_Maybe yes and maybe no_

_I can't live without it, I can't let it go_

_Ooh what did I get myself into?_

_You make me wanna say I do, I do, I do, I do, I do, I do,_

_Tell me is it only me_

_Do you feel the same?_

_You know me well enough to know that I'm not playing games_

_I promise I won't turn around and I won't let you down_

_You can trust I've never felt it like I feel it now_

_Baby there's nothing, there's nothing we can't get through_

_So can we say_

_I do, I do, I do, do do do do do do doo_

_Oh baby, I do, I do, I do, do do do do do do doo_

_Cause every time before it's been like_

_Maybe yes and maybe no_

_I won't live without it, I won't let it go_

_What more can I get myself into?_

_You make me wanna say_

I stood in front of her and sang the next part, my eyes never leaving hers as I sang.

_Me, a family, a house, a family_

_Ooh, can we be a family?_

_And when I'm eighty years old I'm sitting next to you_

I sat down in her lap and put my arms around her neck, looking her in the eyes and expressing every ounce of love in my body to her.

_And we'll remember when we said_

_I do, I do, I do, do do do do do do do_

_Oh baby, I do, I do, I do, do do do do do do do_

_Cause every time before it's been like_

_Maybe yes and maybe no_

_I won't live without it, I won't let us go_

_Just look at what we got ourselves into_

_You make me wanna say I do, I do, I do, I do, I do, I do,_

_Love you_

I kissed her, and everyone else disappeared. Nothing else mattered except for her lips on mine, because there was a time when I didn't know if I would ever feel them again.

The kiss started to get desperate as my tongue freely explored her mouth, memorizing everything. I only pulled away when the need for air became too much to handle.

"Yes."

**A/N So, what did you think? **

**Poll: Should Rachel and Quinn go to prom, or should they have a party of their own? **

**Reviews? I love you guys!**


	20. I'm Amazed By You

**A/N ok, so I'm sorry about the shortness of this chapter, but I'm heading home to attend my younger sister's high school graduation. Thanks so much for all of your cooperation.**

**ToTeirAnazazi: Thanks for your input, I totally get where you're coming from.**

**To Ad3n: Thanks for input, and I loved that scene as well!**

**To ShadowCub: Thanks for your input!**

**I do not own glee or any miracles**

**Enjoy!**

Rachel's Point of View

So, Quinn has been nominated for prom queen, and I'm not quite sure how I feel about that…

She asked Finn to be her running mate, but she did ask me to be her date.

I can't help but feel left out of her life, I mean, I never get to go to her physical therepy with her because of my singing lessons (which I would gladly skip, but she won't hear of it) and now she is going for prom queen.

I must admit… she would make one sexy queen.

.:i:.:i:.:i:.:i:.

So it was the night of the prom, and I was fully dressed and ready to go and pick up my amazingly sexy fiancé. I had gotten her a corsage, a plain white gardenia with a light green ribbon wrapped around it. It was simple, but she is gorgeous, and I didn't want it to take away from her amazing beauty, just enhance it.

I walked up to the Fabray household and rang the doorbell, nervous and excited at the same time.

Mama J opened the door and invited me in, saying that she was just finishing Quinn's hair.

She gestured for me to follow her and so I did, we ended up in the kitchen, and when I saw Quinn, well, I stopped dead.

She looked stunning…

She smiled at me, and I walked up to her, knelt down to her eye level, and then put the corsage on her wrist.

I watched as her eyes widened, and I was slightly confused.

"It was you?"

I looked at her, honestly confused as to what she could be talking about, that is, until she clarified.

"You told Finn to get me that corsage last year? It was you, all along… I should have known. Why didn't you tell me?"

She was looking at me in awe and so I took her hands and said, "It wasn't my place to tell you, because you were not my date… I wanted the night to be perfect for you, just like I want tonight to be perfect for you…"

I was slightly surprised when she tugged my arms forward, pulling me into a kiss.

"I love you."

.:I:.:i:.:i:.

They were getting ready to announce King and Queen, and Quinn was on stage looking as beautiful as ever.

"Alright students, Your 2012 Prom King is… Finn Hudson."

I clapped and looked away from my girlfriend, towards Finn, who was smiling.

I went to look back at my girlfriend, but she was missing…

"And the moment you have all been waiting for, Your 2012 Prom Queen is… Once again by a surprising number of write in's, Rachel Berry."

I stood there shocked until I finally snapped into action and went up on stage, still wondering where Quinn went.

"And now the King and Queens dance."

I watched Finn walk up to Kat, and ask her to dance.

I am really starting to wonder where Quinn is…

I was scanning through the crowd in front of me when I felt someone tap on my shoulder and say, "Excuse me, Miss Berry, May I have this dance?"

I turned around and saw Quinn standing in front of me with her arm held out…

Wait… Standing?

I felt a tear escape my eyes as Quinn pulled me in to dance, while Santanna sang in the background.

_Every Time Our Eyes Meet,_

_There Is A Feelin Inside Me_

_It's Almost More Than I Can Take_

_Baby When You Touch Me_

_I Can Feel How Much You Love Me_

_And It Just Blows Me Away_

_I've Never Been This Close To Anyone_

_Or Anything_

_I Can Hear your Thoughts, I Can See Your Dreams_

_(Chorus):_

_I Dunno How You Do What You Do_

_I'm So In Love With You_

_It Just Keeps Getting Better_

_I Wanna Spend The Rest Of My life_

_With You By My Side_

_For Ever and Ever_

_Every Little Thing That You Do_

_Baby I'm Amazed By You_

_The Smell Of Your Skin_

_The Taste of your kiss_

_The Way You Whisper In The Dark_

_You're Hair All Around Me_

_Baby You Surround Me_

_You Touch Every Place In My Heart_

_Oh..It Feels Like The First Time, Every Time_

_I Wanna Spend The Whole Night..In You're Hands_

_(Chorus):_

_I Dunno How You Do What You Do_

_I'm So In Love With You_

_It Just Keeps Getting Better_

_I Wanna Spend The Rest Of My life_

_With You By My Side_

_For Ever and Ever_

_Every Little Thing That You Do_

_Baby I'm Amazed By You_

_Every Little Thing That You Do_

_I'm So In Love With You_

_And It Just Keeps Getting Better_

_I Wanna Spend The Rest Of My Life_

_With You By My Side_

_For Ever And Ever_

_Every Little Thing That You Do_

_Every Little Thing That You Do_

_Baby I'm Amazed By You…_

I kissed her, I am falling more in love with this woman every single day.

And for one of the first times in my life… I felt truly content.

**A/N So, there it is. Just letting you know that there are only going to be a few more chapters, and then I'm going to time skip to New York…**

**Poll: What songs do you want to hear before the kids graduate?**

**Thanks again, I love you guys! Reviews?**


	21. Long Live

**A/N So, a little bit early this time, and I know it's short, but we are winding to a close, one more chapter. It's hard to write because everyone's graduation is an emotional time, and this just reminded me of mine. I really would like to hear from all of you guys.**

**To irememberthelittlelamb: Thanks for the song suggestion, it was perfect!**

**To Ad3n: I know what you mean about not being able to remember songs, thanks for being such a consistant reviewer!**

**I do not own glee**

**Enjoy!**

Rachel's Point of View

It was graduation day, and we were all thinking about how different life would be once we are done.

Quinn had gotten us train tickets to see each other, and I was touched. Finn had decided to go and join the army, something Kat was not happy about. Kat was going to L.A. to pursue an acting career, and Mercedes was going with, having been signed onto a recording contract as a backup singer. Kurt was going to stay here and work on his application for NYADA while helping out with the glee club. Santanna is going to wait to go to college with Brittany, who unfortunately wasn't going to be able to graduate with us.

And then there is Puck… Puck is going to Ohio State, on a football scholarship, staying close to his girlfriend.

… I remember when Judy first found out about him…

We had been back from Nationals for a couple of days when Fran came into the kitchen where Quinn sat scarfing down the cookies that Judy and I were baking together.

_(Flashback)_

"_Hey, Mom? I was wondering if I could invite my boyfriend over to dinner tonight. I think it's about time you meet him."_

_She looked nervous, and knowing what I know, I didn't blame her. _

_Judy smiled and said, "Of course, dear! I would be delighted to meet him!"_

_Later that night we were all sitting in the living room waiting for him to arrive, when finally, the doorbell rang._

_Judy jumped up to get the door, but before she could get far, Fran grabbed her arm to stop her. She looked into her mother's eyes, and we could all see the desperation in her eyes as she said, "Please, just… give him a chance? I promise he'll surprise you."_

_And surprise her he did. As soon as Judy opened the door, she saw one Noah Puckerman, in a suit and tie, with a bouquet of flowers in his hands._

_Dinner passed with minimal awkwardness, and as Puck was leaving he hugged Judy, saying, "Thanks for giving us this chance, Mrs. Fabray. I know that I have made a lot of mistakes in the past, but neither of your daughters were one of them. I don't regret getting Quinn pregnant, because of the beautiful child that came out of it. I don't regret dating Fran because she is honestly the best thing to happen to me, if it were not for her, I wouldn't be going to college, I would be repeating my senior year. I love your daughter so much and I just need you to understand that I will do everything in my power to treat her the way she deserves to be treated, as a Queen."_

He left after that, leaving a completely blown away… well… everyone, really.

Rick had proposed to Judy as well, and they are planning a winter wedding.

I couldn't help but feel like everything was falling into place, and thank god, because all this drama was slowly killing me.

.:l:.:l:.:l:.

I stood on the stage in my cap and gown, ready to start the ceremony. I took the microphone and started to sing.

_I said remember this moment, in the back of my mind_

_The time we stood with our shaking hands_

_The crowds in the stands went wild_

_We were the Kings and the Queens_

_And they read off our names_

_The night you danced like you knew our lives_

_Would never be the same_

_You held your head like a hero_

_On a history book page_

_It was the end of a decade_

_But the start of an age_

Principal Figgins began calling people across the stage, starting with, "Mike Chang"

_Long live the walls we crashed through_

_All the kingdom lights shined just for me and you_

_I was screaming long live all the magic we made_

_And bring on all the pretenders_

_One day, we will be remembered_

"Santanna Lopez"

_I said remember this feeling_

_I passed the pictures around_

_Of all the years that we stood there_

_On the side-lines wishing for right now_

_We are the Kings and the Queens_

_You traded your baseball cap for a crown_

_When they gave us our trophies_

_And we held them up for our town_

"Noah Puckerman"

_And the cynics were outraged_

_Screaming "this is absurd"_

_Cause for a moment a band of thieves_

_In ripped up jeans got to rule the world_

"Finn Hudson"

_Long live the walls we crashed through_

_All the kingdom lights shined just for me and you_

_I was screaming long live all the magic we made_

_And bring on all the pretenders_

_I'm not afraid_

"Kurt Hummel"

_Long live all the mountains we moved_

_I had the time of my life fighting dragons with you_

_I was screaming long live that look on your face_

_And bring on all the pretenders_

_One day, we will be remembered_

"Quinn Fabray"

I watched as Quinn walked up and got her diploma, then came up and sang with me.

_Hold on to spinning around_

_Confetti falls to the ground_

_May these memories break our fall_

_Will you take a moment, promise me this_

_That you'll stand by me forever_

_But if God forbid fate should step in_

_And force us into a goodbye_

_If you have children some day_

_When they point to the pictures_

_Please tell them my name_

_Tell them how the crowds went wild_

_Tell them how I hope they shine_

"Rachel Berry"

I walked across the stage and got my diploma, and then ran to Quinn and jumped into her arms, joining the rest of the glee club as they sang.

_Long live the walls we crashed through_

_I had the time of my life, with you_

_Long, long live the walls we crashed through_

_All the kingdom lights shined just for me and you_

_I was screaming long live all the magic we made_

_And bring on all the pretenders_

_I'm not afraid_

_Singing, long live all the mountains we moved_

_I had the time of my life fighting dragons with you_

_And long, long live that look on your face_

_And bring on all the pretenders_

_One day, we will be remembered_

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the graduating class of 2012."

.:l:.:l:.:l:.:l:.

We were packing up the trailer that my dads were going to drive up to new York, and I couldn't help but feel a sort of finality in the act. My childhood home is going to be so far away from me… everything I have ever known is this town, and now I'm moving on to another one. I know that New York is my dream, but I can't help but feel that I am going to miss this place.

I put down the final box, and Quinn wrap her arms around me and rest her head on my shoulder, saying, "Ready to go, Rach?"

I turned around in her arms and said, "Yeah, I think I am."

**A/N So, what did you think? I'm going to time skip 10 years in the next chapter (last chapter).**

**Poll: Kids? If so, what should their names be and how many? Also, who all do you want to see in the future? **

**Let me know what you think! You guys are awesome!**


	22. Gleeunion

**A/N Well, here it is… the final chapter. This chapter was hard for me to write, knowing that it could very well be the end of this verse. I'm not opposed to writing a sequel, but you guys will have to let me know if you want one.**

**To Ad3n: Thank you again for being such a constant reviewer. I hope you like it.**

**To TeirAnazazi: Thank you so much for all of your reviews, they really helped. I compromised with the whole children thing, and I hope you approve.**

**To ShadowCub: Thank you so much for your oppinions. I tried to compromise with the children thing. I sincerely hope you approve.**

**I do not own Glee**

**Enjoy**

Quinn's Point of View

I was just finishing my makeup when I heard a knock on my bedroom door.

"Honey, there is a young lady here to see you."

I turned around and saw my mom and Rick standing in the doorway, smiling at me.

I smiled at them and nodded, grabbing my purse and standing up slowly…

My mom came to help me, while Rick said, "I'll go let her in, but you've got some major explaining to do, missy!"

I laughed at him and just as I reached the top of the stairs I heard, "So, what are your intentions with my daughter?"

I laughed at Rick's tough guy act… the day that he is sincerely intimidating is the day I become a fairy princess…

"I intend to steal her away, marry her in the dead of night, and take complete advantage of her."

I started descending the stairs and said, "I'm sorry, Rach, but somebody already beat you to it."

She looked at me with warm eyes, and she tried to keep up the act, but the affection in her eyes gave it away, "Oh well, better luck next time."

I reached the bottom of the stairs, my eyes never leaving hers. Out of instinct I looked to her ring finger and saw the ring I had gotten her so many years ago, now accompanied by the wedding band.

I stood in front of her, forgetting about my parents, and apparently she did too, because she came up, kissed me, and then kneeled down and placed a soft kiss on my protruding stomach.

I heard someone clear their throat behind us, and that seemed to snap both of us out of it.

"Don't worry; I'll take good care of my babies. I don't know how long this party will last, so I might just bring her back to my place to crash. My fathers complain about missing their favorite daughter anyways."

We left, and headed towards the Berry Residence, only to find a few cars already there.

We walked in the door only to be attacked by a very enthusiastic Kurt Hummel.

Rachel stood in front of me protectively, and Kurt sighed, saying, "Rachel Barbara Fabray, is this any way to treat the father of your children? Let me check on my babies!"

Kurt had volunteered to be our sperm donor, and we didn't refuse, he was talented, and so much like Rachel, which was a very important trait to me. I got around Rachel and gave Kurt a hug.

"So, Fabray, do you guys know the genders of the little ones?"

"Nah, we want it to be a surprise, we actually made a bet out of it. If they are boys, Rach gets to name them, and if they are girls, I get to name them."

"Well, that's good… but let's get you sat down, ok? You're due to pop any day now, and I don't want you to hurt my god babies."

I laughed at his protective nature, and agreed. I would never tell them, but my ankles were swelling really bad, and I would kill to get off my feet.

I walked into the living room and saw Puck trying (and failing) to get little Hayley to go with the Berry men while the grown-ups partied. As soon as Hayley saw Rach and I enter, however, she charged at me, only to be intercepted by a quick thinking Rachel.

"Aunty Qwinn, Aunty Rae, you won make me go, wight? Daddy says that you guys awe having a pawty, and I wanna stay with you!"

I smiled at how careful Rach was with Hayley, and understanding, as she said, "I bet that if you are willing to go with them, that they can sneak you some ice cream, how does that sound?"

Her eyes light up and she turned in Rachel's arms toward Leroy and Hiram, making a grabbing motion which everyone knew to mean that Rachel had won.

Just as I was sitting down I heard the doorbell ring. Rachel went to answer it, so I decided to address Puck.

"She's adorable, you know. I can't wait to have ours."

He looked like he was about to say something, but then a voice from behind me interrupted him, "As I live and breathe, if it isn't one Quinn Fabray, looking better than ever!"

I turned and said, "As **I **live and breathe, if it isn't the world famous recording artist, Mercedes Jones! Where is that amazing boyfriend of yours? Sammy not coming?"

She smiled and said, "Yeah, he is outside taking a call. He'll be in shortly. Girl, you look good, but with all due respect, you look like you're gonna pop any minute now!"

We all laughed, and she excused herself (along with Kurt) to go and see Hayley, while Puck went and answered the door.

I felt Rachel scoot in closer to me and put her hand on my stomach, saying, "I can't wait to be a parent with you."

I didn't answer her. I leaned forward and kissed her, trying to convey all my love in that one kiss. I was actually getting pretty into it when…

"Hell yeah! Get'cha some, Q!"

I didn't look away from Rachel, my forehead still resting on hers as I mumbled, "Santanna."

"Tubbers! Get your Pregnant ass over here and give me a welcome hug before I make Britts beg!"

I laughed at Santanna, still truly amazed that someone as… well… _loose_ as Santanna could end up being such an amazing (and surprisingly successful) lawyer.

I gave her a hug, then Brittany, truly glad they could come.

…..

A couple hours had passed, and we were all reliving our favorite glee club experiences…

"What about that time when Quinn sang S & M?"

I blushed and smacked Rachel's arm, retorting, "What about that time when Rachel slapped Finn?"

Everyone laughed, and I got up to go and get me some water.

Standing against the counter, I felt a weird sensation throughout my body. I looked down.

"Rach?"

IT took her a minute, but finally she came into the room, smiling.

When she saw my face, her smile fell.

"Honey?"

"My water just broke."

….

Kurt's Point of View

We had waited in the waiting room for hours, when finally Rachel came out and told us the news.

"Fraternal Twin, a boy and a girl. I can bring one person back at a time… Kurt, do you want to see them?"

I followed her to find a very tired looking Quinn holding two bundles. Rachel went up to Quinn and took one of them, holding what I assumed to be the boy (if the baby blue cap on its head was anything to go by).

"What did you name them?"

Rachel, never looking up from the bundle in her arms said, "Kurt, I would like you to meet Anthony Kurtis Fabray. Tony for short, we found it suiting, after all, I am a Tony award winning actress, and Kurtis after… well… you."

I couldn't help but think that this name was perfect for the child, so I went up and stroked Tony's cheek, before turning to Quinn.

"Kurt, this is Melody Judith Fabray. Melody because without music, Rach and I would've never met, and Judith after her Grandma."

I smiled, knowing these kids were going to be the most spoiled children ever… at least if I had anything to do with it.

I saw Rachel sit down on the bed and gazing lovingly at Quinn the twins, and suddenly I felt like I was intruding, so I quietly backed out of the room, leaving the family alone.

…..

Rachel's Point of View

"I'm so proud of you, honey. You have no idea how happy I am right now."

Quinn looked at me with tears in her eyes, saying, "They're so perfect Rach… and they're ours… I had them… me…"

I laughed at her disbelief, falling even more in love with her.

Love is a relative term, it is infinite. Just when you think you can't love any more, you can… there is no limit to love.

**A/N …Well, I guess that is it. It's been a fun ride with you guys, and I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Poll: Sequel?**

**I love you guys… let me know what you think!**


End file.
